The Customer is Always Right
by Oktarin
Summary: Ichigo hates working as a waitress. She hates it even more when she gets a new customer who seems to only come by the cafe to bug her and call her stupid names like "Baby" and "Kitten" and repeatedly ask her out. He can't take a hint. She eventually warms up to him - not that she would ever tell him that - but she definitely doesn't have feelings for him or anything... Kishigo
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's been a while since I've written anything for TMM but I'm hoping to get back to it. Feedback through a message or comment would be great, constructive criticism and suggestions included and as always thankyou for reading :)

Chapter 1:

Momomiya Ichigo has never particularly liked her job, but today it is about to get ten times worse, scratch that, it's more like one hundred.

Ichigo had been looking forward to sleeping in on her first Saturday off in months and maybe even knocking out some of that homework she's been putting off again and again – not likely but it's the thought that counts. Instead of having a relaxing morning she was awoken early by a call from one Shirogane Ryou. Her boss was not pleased, claiming that she was tardy yet again, and ignored all of her stubborn protests and assertions that it was her day off. Needless to say, she still went to work though she was an hour late.

Minto was there to chastise her, not work, as usual. Purin had the day off it turned out so they were short one real worker – actually that could have been seen as a good thing considering all of the trouble the little girl has a tendency to get into, but Ichigo refused to look on the bright side of things. She was very upset when she first found out about this and tried to get Ryou to see how unfair it all was but he only teased her tugging one of her pigtails and left again. Retasu was there but she was even more distracted than usual knowing that, today being Purin's day off, there was a good chance she would drop by the café to visit with her little friend Taruto and his older brother, one Ikisatashi Pai. Ichigo realized this immediately and wasn't at all surprised since it was a monthly ordeal, she would just have to live with it.

But today was different when Purin finally arrived with her "Taru-Taru" in tow they were not followed by Pai but by a new boy. While Retasu struggled to not visibly deflate Ichigo did a double take – simply because it was someone new, she told herself – when she saw him then quickly continued with what she was doing. He wasn't anything special she decided with a sniff, just a scrawny teenage boy with gangly limbs and too-pale skin and an annoying little smirk that played on his lips.

Ichigo slipped back into the kitchen, arms weighed down by dirtied plates, to find that Retasu was gathering up her customers' orders, obviously disappointed. Ichigo sighs, dumping her pile of plates in the sink; Keiichiro winces at the clatter but takes a deep breath and goes back to icing the cake he was working on. "Do you want me to get their orders?" Ichigo asks her friend who looks up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Who? Purin and Taruto? Oh no, I couldn't ask that-"

"That's why I'm offering," she replies with a giggle. "I'll make sure to ask where Pai-san is…" Ichigo adds with a wink before slipping away, making the other girl flush and stutter plates shaking in her grasp.

Keiichiro takes another deep breath, reaching out to steady her hands. "Easy now Retasu…"

"Go-gomenasai!"

The resulting clatter made Ichigo hesitate but then she decided that it could wait, shrugging slightly before heading back out. She headed over to the table with a slight bounce to her step, forcing a bright smile. Serving Purin and Taruto was notoriously hard simply because they couldn't make up their minds and once they had it would be to order everything on the menu and then pay with IOUs, coins, and old gumdrops before Pai stepped in. "Hey Purin!" she says with waning determination but the little girl doesn't notice, nose in a menu.

"Hi onee-chan!" the younger girl sings making Taruto grumble and sink back into his chair while the older boy with them only chuckles.

Once again Ichigo glances at him curiously and starts when she finds that he is looking at her too. Sure he was an average looking boy but his eyes are striking, they look like gold Ichigo decides and, well, he might be a little cute. She was brought out of her thoughts when he winked. "Hey doll, what's your name?"

Ichigo sputters in response her cheeks flushed red. "You can't just call me that!" she finally manages to get out. "Who do you think you are?"

He is more than happy to supply her with an answer, in his own special way of course. "Kisshu, but darling you can call me whatever you'd like," he purrs snatching up her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles but he doesn't stop there. Kish is a bit theatric. Unfortunately Ichigo doesn't know that and is not prepared for what will happen next. He pulls her down, making her stumble slightly, and presses a quick kiss to her lips. It's a chaste little thing he thinks – it's a demonic, cruel thing she thinks. She jerks away hand clamped over her mouth and eyes even wider than before. And if that wasn't enough he has the gall to lick his lips! "I heard this café had some tasty sweets, still wasn't expecting it to be this good. Thanks for the kiss…" he adds with a smirk.

"Ew…" Taruto grumbles with a scowl.

"A real kiss!" Purin squeals clapping her hands.

And it's around then that Ichigo realizes what just happened and smacks him upside the head with a menu. "Ow! C'mon, what's that for?"

"That was assault!" she gasps.

"It certainly was! I could sue!"

"No! Not _that_ you idiot! The kiss!"

"You can't claim assault! You liked it!"

"I most certainly did _not_!"

"Don't lie… You're still blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Purin blinks at the two of them before glancing to Taruto who only shakes his head before motioning to the door, mouthing "candy shop". At this point the entire café is too engulfed in the sudden outburst to notice them slip away, not that anyone would really care. Keiichiro hurries in soon after with an annoyed Ryou by his side and Kish is kicked out while Ichigo is dragged into the back, still threatening to rip his "freaky" eyes out.

"Well, well, well…" Minto murmurs to herself before taking a sip of her tea. "That certainly was interesting."

None of them are aware that it will only get worse from here on out.

Ichigo had Sunday to cool down and mostly forget about it – not really, that's sort of a hard thing to forget, I mean it was her first kiss – but sure enough he returns Monday.

As soon as Ichigo spotted him she scowled and stomped over to give him a piece of her mind. He was sitting at the same table as before but today Purin and Taruto weren't with him and he was leaned back in his chair, pretending to study a menu.

"Hello Doll-face," he greets with a grin. Her blush doesn't go unnoticed.

Ichigo huffs crossing her arms, "Are you here to sexually harass me or are you going to _order_ something today? You know what, I take it back, we don't serve perverts!"

"Aw, c'mon, I already know what I want to order!" he insists.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, what can I get you?"

"How about you and some whipped-"

Kisshu isn't able to finish because this time the menu is shoved in his face. The yelling begins again, Kish is guided out by Keiichiro who is a bit less understanding than the last time, and Ichigo is swung over Ryou's shoulder and brought back to the kitchen. He docks her pay.

Ichigo must be a sucker for punishment but she tells herself that the third time is the charm, that's why she goes up to him again a week later to try this whole thing yet again. She marches up to him but he doesn't look up, frowning down at the menu before him. "Want to try this again?" Ichigo sighs and he shrugs.

"Sure, sure…" he mutters. "Right, so I want the strawberry shortcake and… maybe some green tea, oh, and is it too much to ask for your number on the side?" he asks with a wolfish grin.

History repeats itself yet again.

"Baby girl, you look good enough to eat in that outfit… Ouch! That really wasn't – _ow_!"

"Hey Sugar, they have Angel Cake on the menu, would that be referring to you?"

"Strawberry, what are you doing later? Wanna' hang out?"

"Honey, I think we've gone far too long without another kiss…"

"Hey Honey Bun, having a good day?"

Ichigo groans rolling her eyes. "Maybe before you showed up…"

"Aw, don't be that way!"

"Come on, just tell me what you want to order…"

"Fine, fine…" he sighs. "Just green tea and some strawberry shortcake…"

She waits a moment for something perverse to be added and he raises his eyebrows at the action making her blush and hurry away. Kish only chuckles leaning back in his chair to watch as she leaves.

When Ichigo reaches the kitchen all of her friends recognize her expression.

"Is that boy back again?" Keiichiro asks warily and Ichigo growls out a yes in response.

She gets what he asked for before storming back out. "_Here_," she snaps and he smiles up at her. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

He cocks his head to the side studying his food. "Actually… I lost my number, can I have yours?"

She smacks him upside the head before storming back to the kitchen.

"Oh god! Help, help! I'm chocking! I need mouth to mouth! Hurry, quick, pl- ow! That actually hurt… _Anyway_, before you so rudely interrupted I was going to tell you that you take my breath away…"

"Hey can I ask you a question…? I'm going to take that as a yes. So, anyway, what does it feel like to be the prettiest girl in this room – no – this city? Wait – good lord! It was a compliment – ow! Honey-!"

"So… two models work here right? Fujiwara Zakuro and you?"

"Precious, aren't you in pain? Come here, I'll take care of you… come on, I don't bite… No, it's just… well… it must have hurt when you fell from heaven… Aw! Come on! You know you liked that one! I really had you going for a second!"

Retasu hurries into the kitchen wringing her wrists nervously. "Ano… uh, Ichigo-chan?" she says nervously watching as her friend furiously scrubs away at dirty dishes.

"What?" her friend snaps hotly. "Did you spill _another_?"

Retasu recoils slightly but she knows that her friend is just tired and overworked, she's been having a bad day too – couldn't go to the park with Masaya or something, Retasu recalls – but she's very aware that it's about to get much worse. "No, no! It's just uh…"

"Spit it out Retasu!" Ichigo growls.

Keiichiro sighs as he hands Zakuro a tray; he can already see what's coming. "Thank you…" he mutters and she smiles slightly.

"Gomen! It's just that, well, he's back!" Retasu finally squeaks shrinking back when Ichigo stiffens.

The redhead drops the plate she was holding causing a splatter and crash and Keiichiro to flinch yet again. Ichigo takes in a deep breath turning to stomp out to his table, the one he sits at every time, and Kish grins at her approaching form. "Hey babe, it's been too long!"

"It's been a day," Ichigo replies dryly and he pouts.

"Don't be that way, I'm sure every minute must have felt like an hour…"

"No."

He frowns and there's a moment of silence. "So… Sweetheart, you gotta boyfriend?"

Ichigo pinches the ridge of her nose but she's mentally panicking. Can she really call amazing, fantastic, perfect Masaya her boyfriend at this point? Does she even have that right? Finally she settles with avoiding the question but knowing Kish well enough she expects that he won't drop it and will take her avoidance as a big fat "no". "What do you want?" she asks finally.

Kish smiles wickedly. "Darling, I thought that was obvious… I want you."

Ichigo turns about twenty shades of red if not more.

Retasu watches them nervously out of the corner of her eye as she heads to the table next to them, the two girls sitting there are watching them too, whispering to each other. Zakuro and Keiichiro are both standing in the doorway, waiting for the inevitable so that they can step in when it comes. Ichigo and Kish don't notice, the former because her back is turned to them, the latter because he's a little preoccupied with a certain set of long legs.

"Listen," she growls pressing her hands to the table and Kish's eyes flicker up to her face immediately. "I don't know what makes you think you can just come in here and harass me while I'm trying to work-"

"So after work is okay?"

"No!" she says shrilly drawing even more attention to the two of them. "Stop bugging me! I'm not interested in a jerk like you!"

"Aw, c'mon Cutie Pie, I'm not that bad…" Kish insists leaning in closer.

Ichigo flushes once more but quickly scowls, quelling any fluttering in her stomach from those bright eyes. "You're horrible! Now, either order something or leave."

"I think I'll take option C."

"There is no-"

Ichigo is unable to finish but it's not because she's suddenly had a menu shoved in her face but something much worse – or more pleasant but, as mentioned before, Ichigo isn't one to look on the bright side of things. He kisses her for the second time and just like the first she isn't expecting it even though just about everyone else was. Kish tries to let his lips linger but she has other ideas, jumping back, right into Retasu who yelps, the tray in her hand falling to the floor.

"_Gomenasai_!"

Keiichiro winces and Zakuro sighs. "Well, I better get Shirogane…"

Ichigo growls turning to get the mop just to slip on one of the many pancakes now in the floor, yelping as she begins to fall face-first, but Kish jumps to catch her at the last moment. "Careful Baby Cakes," he laughs helping her up but instead of the begrudging thanks he was expecting he gets a slap in the face, literally. Kish pouts at her, feeling his cheek tenderly. "Ouch, Kitty's got claws…"

Ichigo groans knowing that this is surely the beginning of more torture.

"Hey Cupcake, really, what time does your shift end? What? It's just a question!"

"What's up Tootsie? Ouch! Okay, I admit it, that one was sort of stupid…"

"Princess, I think it's about time you got a prince…"

"Long time no see gorgeous!"

"Good night Ichigo-san, see you tomorrow," Keiichiro calls gently as the girl leaves the empty café. She pauses just long enough to wave to him then she's out the door.

The sun is setting at this point, painting the sky orange, and the air is becoming chilled. Ichigo frowns, mentally scolding herself for not bringing a jacket with her to work but she had hoped that today would be as warm as yesterday. She knows that it might make her late but she decides to head home a different way than usual: through the park.

Little Ichigo is completely unaware of the person following her, their lips tugging into a lopsided smile as they think of all the trouble they can cause and fun they can have. Kish doesn't stalk Ichigo – at least he doesn't in his opinion – he's just taking a walk and happened upon her. Yes, it was a happy coincidence. As long as she's here though what's wrong with having a little fun?

"Hey there Kitten," Kish singsongs making Ichigo jump about a foot in the air. He muffles his snicker behind a hand, hurrying up to her before she can turn on him so he can grab her sides.

Ichigo squeals batting his hands away. "Stop!" she gasps. "That tickles!" When Kisshu's eyes light up she realizes her mistake. "No – I mean – Kish!"

She squeals again as he grabs her, fighting somewhat halfheartedly to bat his hands away. Finally they still on her sides and she's allowed to catch her breath, her cheeks rosy and eyes slightly wet. He can't help but blink at her, realizing just how pretty she is with those long eyelashes and delicate hands, as she wipes the tears away. Kish doesn't move to release her and that pink in her cheeks darkens when she notices. "What… what are you doing here?" she asks finally and he pulls away. She's not disappointed.

"I was walking home," he explains with a shrug. "So are you just getting off of work then, Kitty Cat?" Kish asks innocently earning a glare. "What? I'm just curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Ichigo snaps back and he grins.

"Then you better be careful, right Kitten?" he teases and she groans.

"Look, I really have to get home-"

"I'll walk you."

"What? No!" she cries blushing still. "I-I have to go," she insists, catching herself just before she said "I'll see you later". God only knows the trouble _that_ would have caused.

"_Fine_…" he sighs dramatically. "See you at the café then…" he adds with a grin and she frowns. "Ja ne Kitten!"

Ichigo growls and he snickers in response as he jogs away. That may be the nickname she hates the most and it seems it's the one he's settled on.

"Good morning Kitty Cat!"

"C'mon Kitten! Just let me walk you home! Just this once? _Please_?"

"Ah Kitten… you'll always be a wild cat at heart won't you?"

"Kitten, I would be more than happy to be your cream…"

"The tournament is coming up and I haven't been spending enough time training, I don't think I can go to the park with you tomorrow, I'm sorry." Masaya bows his head and Ichigo's heart gives a squeeze. He's just such a gentleman! And he's so devoted to his studies and kendo…

Ichigo laughs nervously trying not to think about what it would be like to have such a devoted boyfriend – no doubt Masaya would be the best. "Don't worry, I understand Aoyama-kun!" she assures him but she really doesn't. She's pretty sure the kendo tournament is still two months away. "I'll make sure to go and watch you when the time comes!" she adds brightly. "Ah, what date is it again?" She mentally congratulates herself for her quick thinking.

"Oh, it's still a few months away," he says with a gentle smile. "But it's never too early to start planning!"

"Of course!" Ichigo replies brightly but she can't relate to that at all.

"Well, I suppose you should get to work and I need to get to practice. Goodbye Momomiya-san!" he tells her with a winning smile before heading towards the gym.

Ichigo sighs clasping her hands to her chest. A real knight! Her very own knight! It's just so romantic!

For once work passes by quickly and Kish's incessant teasing and flirting is easily brushed off. The boy quickly recognizes this and he does everything possible to get her attention but it just doesn't work. He leaves the café miffed and grumpy.

The next day is Saturday – Ichigo's first real day off in forever – and she almost forgets that her date with Masaya was canceled. She has nothing better to do though so she goes to the park anyway. It's a beautiful day, the birds are singing, but Ichigo only pouts going to her favorite tree, the beautiful cherry blossom in the center of the park. Imagine her surprise when she found a certain boy lounging beneath it.

"Kisshu?" she calls out without thinking and he cracks open one eye with a pout before he recognizes just who it is.

"Kitten!" he says eagerly, sitting up. "Thought I was imagining things! What are you doing here Princess?"

She flushes, struggling to get out an answer. "It's my day off," she says finally. "I was taking a walk."

"Ah, I see you found my favorite spot…" he replies with a grin and she perks up.

"Really? It's mine too!" she says excitedly before regaining her control, remembering whom it is she's speaking to.

"Great, you can come join me for a cat-nap then!" he says happily patting the space next to him. Ichigo only continues to stand before him shuffling about somewhat uncomfortably, feeling torn. "I don't bite," he teases sensing her reluctance.

She huffs rolling her eyes before giving in. She plops down next to him, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. Kish grins trying to wrap an arm around her but she bats him away fighting to keep the small smile from her face. There's a short silence before Ichigo's curiosity finally gets her to speak. "You come in with Taruto and Purin sometimes."

"Yeah, what about it?" he yawns shuffling up to her. He's pleasantly surprised when she doesn't object to the small contact of their shoulders.

"I was just wondering if Pai hires you to babysit sometimes or whatever…" He scoffs and she flushes. "What? It's a reasonable thought!"

"Kitten, I'm their brother…" he says, still slightly amused.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I guess I can see the resemblance now…" Ichigo mutters studying his face. She doesn't seem to realize how close they've gotten.

She's cute when she thinks he concludes; it might be even cuter than when she's angry. She's pretty, he's been very aware of how attractive she is of course, that's what got him talking to her in the first place, but it's beyond that. She's ditzy and a klutz – he's seen her struggling with plates long enough to realize that – but there's still something elegant about her body, the curve of her neck, how she walks, and he likes it. Kish knows how soft her lips are, he _has_ kissed her, but he hasn't noticed how full they are, how red they are.

He licks his lips finally snapping out of it; she's still lost in thought. Kish smiles at her slightly only scooting closer. "Like something you see Kit-Cat? I know I do…" he teases and she jerks her head away.

"We were actually having a nice conversation until you said that!" Ichigo says grumpily but he only chuckles. "I'm serious! Why do you always have to do that?"

"Sor-ry," he says sarcastically and she pouts at him. "Aw, c'mon Sweetie! Y'know I only tease!"

Ichigo rolls her eyes, settling back against the tree once more. "How can you be so different from Pai?"

"Why thank you!"

"That wasn't a complement," she says but there's a smile in her voice even though she manages to keep it from reaching her face.

"Well it sounds like one to me," he replies firmly, finally getting a giggle out of her. He grins at her proudly making her quickly stop.

"What? What is that look for?" she asks with a frown.

"I got you to laugh!"

"Oh, big deal!" she says with a wave of her hand.

"_I_ think it's a very big deal," Kish insists looking ahead once more. "I'm not so bad after all, right?" he adds before she can respond.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you didn't bug me so much at work…" He only laughs.

So, Kish is right, he really isn't so bad and neither is Ichigo's Saturday.

"Baby Cakes, you're prettier than a cherry blossom… Speaking of cherry blossoms… remember that magical date we had? _Ow_! Okay, okay, so it wasn't really a date… I guess… I'm just kidding!"

"Kitty Cat… won't you at least give me your number? Pretty please? With cherries on top? Strawberries? No! Wait! Kitten… please don't walk away…"

"Mi amor, te amo, te amo! Amorcito! Mi amor, tu es muy bonita! Muy, muy bonita! Really? Nothing? I learned Spanish for you! I mean, I think it's Spanish… C'mon Kitten! Eh… Fresa? Gatito?"

"Ah, Kitten! When will you learn that you can't hide that smile from me? You like me! Look! You're even blushing! It was the Spanish wasn't it? That's what got you. It's not funny! That was a serious act of devotion, I can't believe – wait, I got you to laugh again! Now can I have your number? Wait! I'm sorry! I take it back! Uh… numero de telefono…? What about French?"

"What's this?" Kish asks curiously.

"Wh-what? Oh that, that's nothing!" Ichigo replies laughing nervously as she bats Kisshu's hand away from her neck. He pouts up at her but she stubbornly ignores him instead sticking her head in her list of orders. "Want the usual then?" she tries but he grabs her wrist making her look up at him surprised.

"Who gave you that?"

Kisshu would of course be referring to Ichigo's first gift from Masaya – She's starting to feel like they're officially becoming an item! – the little ribbon with a golden bell. At one point she would have eagerly told him that it was a gift from her Masaya-kun but the thought of rubbing it in his face makes her feel sick. "It's nothing…" she repeats huffily. "Strawberry short cake? Green tea? _Right_?"

"So, you _do_ have a boyfriend?" he demands, sinking feeling growing in his stomach.

"No, I mean-"

"Who? Is it that blond guy you work for?"

"No! Just forget about it okay!"

He's not used to her staying so focused – she's not used to him acting so serious

He frowns at her but she is determined to keep her eyes on the paper in her hand. "I'll just get you the usual…" she mutters finally.

"Wait, really, I just want to know who he is…"

"You wouldn't know him – I mean he's not even my boyfriend," she insists waving her hand.

"So, if I got you a necklace you would wear it?"

"Wait, what – no!"

"Then this guy must be pretty important to you for you to wear a necklace he gave you right?" Kish insists. "You have a thing for him…" At first he was delighted to see her wearing something so similar to a collar, something an actual cat would wear, but now he just feels ill. He's surprised by the sudden wave of jealousy and honestly he isn't sure where it even came from because it's definitely beyond what it should be – he doesn't like her that much does he?

"I'll get your food…"

"So… this boyfriend of yours – don't try to deny it! Right, so your boyfriend, what's he like? Does he go to your school? How old is he? What does he _look_ like? Surely he's not as handsome as me… even you have to admit that."

"If I got you a _silver_ bell on a _pink_ ribbon you would wear it right? What? Don't look so surprised, you prefer silver over gold and your favorite color is pink not red… I notice things okay…? It's not creepy!"

"Kitten, please tell me his name! Give me a hint! _Something_! I need to know who I'm up against here…"

"C'mon, you gotta tell me who it is! I want to know who was able to tame such a feisty kitty… Ow! See? I just need to take some notes, get some advice… I'm kidding, really… Okay, maybe I'm serious."

"Ichigo-chan!" Retasu says hurrying to the kitchen with Minto close behind. The first girl has a small smile on her face that only grows when she stands before her friend, hands clasped together, while the second has a broad smirk not unlike the middle Ikisatashi brother.

Ichigo blinks at her two friends before setting her tray on the counter. "Is it Kish again?" she sighs.

"Oh, well-"

"Nope, it's your _other_ boyfriend!" Minto replies immediately and Ichigo is too distracted with trying to formulate a proper response to notice how the other girl elbows Retasu's side.

"He's not – I don't – who-"

"Aoyama," Minto replies, amused by the other girl's stuttering.

"Aoyama-kun?" Immediately Ichigo is beaming and her cheeks are pink. "Oh, he must have come straight from practice!" she says excitedly, the thought of him wasting some of his precious time to come see her causing her heart to beat fast.

"Uh, Ichigo!" Retasu says nervously but her friend is already out the door.

Her heart sinks when she finds her knight chatting comfortably with her personal harasser. She walks up to their table hesitantly, trying to smile. "Hello…" she says weakly and Masaya smiles up at her making her stomach roil while Kish frowns at her, noticing the change in attitude.

"Hey Kitten!"

"Hello Momomiya-san…"

They glance at each other and Ichigo shrinks back, holding her tray up so she has something to cower behind. Kish understands what's going on almost immediately, closing his eyes just for a second to keep himself in check, but Masaya is a bit slower on the uptake. "Ano…" he laughs slightly. "Ikisatashi-kun, what did you say?" Surely he didn't just call Momomiya-san "Kitten"!

Kish shrugs a lazy smile spreading across his face though he's feeling sick to his stomach. "It's just my nickname for Ichigo," he replies casually. The girl starts at the mention of her name. She realizes she hasn't ever heard Kish say her name; she was under the impression that he didn't even know her real name, but now that she thinks about it he did refer to her as "Strawberry" for a while… "She's my Kitten…"

Both Masaya and Ichigo recognize his words as possessive but each take it differently. Ichigo's stomach drops, praying that Masaya won't take it the wrong way, he seems to know Kish though so maybe he'll be used to the strange way he jokes around. She still feels angry with the boy for doing this to her though – surely it's on purpose! Masaya starts to connect the dots just how Kish wants him to, glancing between the two before giving Kish a strained smile. "Ah, are the rumors true? Are you and Momomiya-san in a relationship?"

Kish grins before opening his mouth to answer but Ichigo is quicker. "No, no, no!" she says laughing nervously. "It's not like that at all Aoyama-kun! I'm not sure what you've been hearing but it isn't true!" she insists and Masaya turns to glance up at her, hoping he doesn't look too relieved. Both miss Kish's dark expression. "Kish – I mean Ikisatashi-kun just jokes around like that, you know him…" she trails off, laugh sounding annoying even to her ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming-"

"No, no! You're fine Aoyama-kun!" she squeaks.

Kish thinks he might puke, rolling his eyes. He moves out of Masaya's peripheral vision and into Ichigo's so he can pretend to throw up, she forces herself to ignore it.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks desperately.

"Actually I just dropped by to see you for a moment Momomiya-san, I hope you don't mind I know you're working and all…"

"Oh no! Anytime is fine Aoyama!" she giggles blushing at his words. She completely misses how Kish glares. "Is there anything specific?"

"Yes, the tournament is a week from now, next Saturday actually, do you think you can make it?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course! Oh gosh, I can't believe that it's already arrived!"

"Yes, these things have their way of sneaking up on us which is exactly why it is never too early to plan… I expect that you're prepared as well, Ikisatashi-kun?" he asks, turning to the other boy who is ready to face him, expression bright once more.

"Yeah! That's for sure… I'll try to go easy on you…" he adds and Masaya chuckles in response. "But seriously, good luck," Kish adds.

"Thank you, I wish you the best of luck as well… I really must go now… Goodbye Ikisatashi-kun, Momomiya-san, see you Saturday."

The two of them watch as he leaves but as soon as he's gone they're focused on each other once more.

"You like _Aoyama Masaya_?" Kish scoffs.

"You're in the _kendo_ tournament?" she counters.

"Hey, don't sound so shocked!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Oh whatever… I was just surprised is all… Wait, does this mean you like kenshi?" he asks hopefully and she scowls.

"No! I like Masaya! It has nothing to do with kendo…" Ichigo huffs with a slight blush.

"C'mon, you think it's hot…" For once he's able to dodge the menu when she tries to whack him with it, cheeks a vibrant red and lips set in a scowl. "At least I know who he is now… and that you aren't actually dating…"

"_Kish_!" she growls, hands on her hips.

"Later Kitten," he says standing and heading for the door himself. "I'll see you at the tournament… maybe sooner now that I think about it…"

"I'd rather you stay away!"

"Hey," he calls, shoving his hands in his pockets, and turns to walk backward towards the door. "If I win the tournament will you go on a date with me? I mean a real one, not like our date to the park."

"That wasn't a date!"

"Exactly, I mean, what kind of date is that?" he continues making Ichigo's cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger. "What do you say Kitten, will you?"

"No!"

He frowns slightly. "If I loose will you?"

"No! Under no circumstances will I go out with you!" she cries.

"What if I dye my hair black and start going on rants about the environ-"

This time Kish gets a plate chucked at him. Ichigo's pay gets docked again.

He would usually be leaving with a smile on his face, even after facing Ichigo's wrath because he thinks that it's amusing – well, maybe even a little sexy – but today he has a scowl on his face. Kish isn't used to these possessive feelings over anything, especially some girl that doesn't even like him not that he's ever really met a girl who doesn't. He kicks at the sidewalk trying to ignore how his stomach now twists when he thinks of Aoyama Masaya.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your support through follows and favorites! Special thanks to Mew-Star-Mew, blackrose107, Pink-Ice-98, yoyowezy, KisshuHorseLove, and ArkieR for commenting. It really does mean a lot to have such lovely feedback! Now on with the next chapter...

Chapter 2:

"Ah, another Kish-free day! It really is nice…"

"What? He isn't here again? Really? Well… I guess he'll probably show up later right…?"

"Purin! Do you know what's up with Kish? Why hasn't he been coming to the café like he usually does? What's that look for? I'm just curious! That's not a sin…"

"God… Work is just so _boring_… I almost… Oh, never mind, it's nothing… What's up with you Retasu?"

Purin marches out of the dressing room and plants herself in front of Ryou with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. The boy looks down at her puzzled, unused to behavior like this out of her – she almost looks like she's mimicking Ichigo actually and he can only hope she's not about to demand he give her a raise. "Is there something you need Purin…?"

"Ryou-nii-chan we will all be taking Saturday off."

There's a long moment of silence in which even Minto sets down her tea, eyebrows raised, and Ichigo holds her breath reaching out blindly to grab Retasu by the arm ignoring how the other girl sways and squeaks.

"And why exactly will you all be gone Saturday?" he asks slowly.

"You misunderstood Purin, Ryou-nii-chan," she replies brightly and Ichigo just about keels over she's so disappointed. "By 'all' Purin meant you and Keiichiro-nii-chan too!"

"That's my girl!" Ichigo whispers loudly, quickly coming around to pump her fist in the air and Ryou glances back at her with his eyebrow raised. She tries to hide her fist behind her back. Retasu smiles nervously.

"Yes, so, what will we be doing?" Ryou asks turning back to her.

"There's a kendo tournament and we will all be attending na no da!"

"I have no interest in kendo…" he replies turning to leave.

"But Taru-Taru's brothers will be participating! And so will Aoyama-onii-chan na no da!" she cries with a pout.

"P-Pai-san?" Retasu murmurs and Ichigo grins.

Ryou rolls his eyes, even more unwilling than before, but Purin hasn't really asked anything of him since she's worked here he supposes. "Fine, if you insist…"

"Purin does na no da!"

Ichigo squealed in delight dragging Retasu into a little victory dance, Minto shook her head muttering "Weak…" and Zakuro only smiled behind her hand.

And that's how Ichigo avoided any confrontation with her boss and still got to go to the tournament. To think all it took was a bag of gumdrops…

After some passive-aggressive prompting by Zakuro, Minto was quick to offer up her services and promised that Saturday morning there would be a limo at the café to take everyone to the tournament. She was more than happy to do this if only to please her idol but come the morning of the competition she was regretting it.

"Good grief, you are such a barbaric little creature!" she groaned, forcing Purin back into her seat and buckling her up again though she was beginning to notice a pattern: she would look away for five seconds and the girl would be escaping again when she turned back. "_Stay_!" she huffs, finger in little Purin's face. Unlike Ryou, Minto is immune to Purin's pout. "And Ichigo, shut up, we get it! You want to see Kish!"

"I do _not_!" she cries shrilly.

"You've been talking about him ever since we left the café…" Minto growls. "Actually, you haven't stopped talking about him since the other day."

"That's not true…" Ichigo squeaks cheeks quickly growing red.

"Uh… Ichigo-chan, actually it is…" Retasu murmurs hesitantly.

"You are so ridiculous Ichigo!" Minto continues reaching out to smack Purin's hand away from the buckle yet again without even needing to look. "Why don't you just accept it and move on? You like him!"

"I do not!"

Keiichiro sighs rubbing his temples and Ryou silently offers him a bottle of ibuprofen. He accepts it with a gentle smile, pouring out a few of the tablets then moving to put away the extra, he'll be fine with one he thinks, but then decides two might be for the best.

The kendo tournament is very crowded and their little group ends up spreading out in order to get seats. Ichigo is too busy looking for Masaya – it's definitely him she's looking for, not _Kish_ – to really pay attention to where Purin is guiding her and Retasu's not complaining so it shouldn't be a problem. Turns out it's straight to Taruto. He has seats right up front though and he's been saving some but they were for his parents and Purin, not a couple of old hags, and he's sure to make it heard though Purin ignores it completely.

When the Ikisatashi parents do show up Ichigo can't help but look at them curiously, taking note of every little resemblance to their sons – pale skin, bright eyes – and she wonders if Kish will fill out anything like his father. She definitely does not blush at that thought. Mr. Ikisatashi pulls a grumpy Taruto from his seat and takes it from him, having his son sit in his lap instead, and Purin eagerly does the same with Taruto's mother. Ichigo and Retasu glanced at each other, both knowing all too well what the little girl was thinking about.

To Ichigo kendo is actually a really interesting sport – not to mention noble, but that doesn't mean that she finds kenshi attractive or anything – but tonight she feels too antsy to view it properly. She keeps an eye out for Masaya and Kish both and watches closely when they fight; both win all of their respective matches – Retasu gasps when Masaya manages to beat Pai and Mr. Ikisatashi swears loudly earning a small smack from his wife and giggles from both Purin and Taruto – until it comes down to just the two of them. Ichigo isn't sure whom to root for in all honesty so she remains quiet, trying not to think about it. Masaya gets the first point and Ichigo finds herself clinging to Retasu rather than cheering as she watches him force Kish to the ground but when Kish does the same to Masaya she squeaks, biting back a squeal of delight.

"Oh my, the next one to score wins, isn't that right?" Retasu asks shakily.

Ichigo isn't able to get out much more than an "Mhmm" as she watches the two boys fight.

"Who do you want to win?" her friend asks curiously and Ichigo shakes her head furiously in response, avoiding the question.

Masaya scores again, all three shinpan's flags go up.

Masaya comes in first, Kisshu second.

The crowd goes wild and in the sudden uproar Ichigo finds her heart sinking but she doesn't know why. She watches as they bow to each other and the rest is a blur until she finds herself being ushered back into the limo by Purin who hurriedly explains her plan for a surprise party back at the café. It was something her and Taruto were plotting, he would ask his parents if they could drop by the café on the way home, Kish would want to as well, and they would eventually be forced into it and then they would find themselves at a surprise party! Retasu sees plenty of holes in her little plan but suspects that Pai will know what's happening as soon as Taruto suggests it so it will work out anyway; it turns out she's right.

Ichigo starts to get into the car until she hears her name called and turns to find Masaya waving at her, a group of girls surrounding him with hearts in their eyes. "Momomiya-san! There's going to be a party, want to come? Shun-san and Kimura-san are coming too!"

Ichigo feels slightly irritated because she doesn't even know "Shun-san and Kimura-san" and there's always the crowd of girls that surround him, all of whom are glaring at her, oh and then there's the fact that she hasn't really talked to him in two months and he bailed out on their last date. Kish got second place but he still visited her almost every day hadn't he? She isn't sure where that last thought came from but she feels a sudden rush of affection for him anyway but what may be even more surprising is the anger at Masaya. "I'm sorry Aoyama-kun," she finds herself saying. "I already promised to go to Kisshu's." It's sort of true.

He blinks at her at first surprised by how she used the other boy's name but then he feels slightly foolish for actually believing that they weren't in a relationship. "Ah, maybe another time then…" he calls but she only hears half of his words.

Ichigo smiles and waves before getting in the limo; she feels sort of giddy now. Minto slides into the seat next to her, broad smile on her face. "Well, well, well… I see you've made your decision…"

"Oh shut up," she huffs in response but there's still a smile playing on her lips.

When they get to the café Keiichiro heads to the kitchen to make some tea – Ichigo makes sure he knows it has to be green – and Purin hurries to set everything up as if the café was just opening. Ichigo is quick to go straight to the last couple of strawberry short cakes and Retasu hesitantly speaks up, telling them that they should get out the daifuku too. Ichigo giggles and then helps Retasu take all of the sweets out to the table Purin asks them to use before slipping back into the kitchen to help Keiichiro with the tea.

So when the Ikisatashis show up and Kish finds Ichigo missing his heart only sinks further. He hasn't seen her in a while mostly because Pai and his dad were having him spend all of his time training and then Ichigo's little _boyfriend_ took first place so he's not exactly in the best mood. He can't help but smile when his brother is tackled and his other drifts over to that shy girl who offers him his favorite sweet treat – no, more like the only sweet he likes at all. But his girl isn't here to meet him and he really hasn't talked to any of these other people before…

"Hello Kish," Minto murmurs slipping up behind him.

"Uh, hey…" he replies uncertainly and frowns when she links her arm with his. "Uh…"

She only smiles at him brightly. "Come sit down! You know, you really did well in that tournament, I was very impressed…" Minto continues dragging him over to a table and forcing him into a chair. "Just go with it numbskull, I'm helping you out," she hisses in his ear before taking the seat across from him. "But really, you were brilliant!" she sighs, reaching across the table to run her hand down his arm. He raises an eyebrow in response but keeps quiet. "You _must_ have some pretty severe training…"

"Okay, really, Minty or whatever your name is," Kish cuts in and she rolls her eyes. "What exactly-"

She giggles loudly, resting her chin in her hands, she even manages a blush. "Goodness Kisshu, you certainly are a charmer!"

He's just about decided she's an annoying idiot when a tray is set down before him on the table with a clang and he glances up to find his Kitten glaring at the other girl. He must have died and gone to heaven, he must be dreaming, because this can't be happening.

"Oh, there you are Ichigo," Minto sighs. "Took you long enough to make that tea… I could have done it in half that time I mean really…"

Ichigo only grits her teeth.

"Kitten! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Masaya?" Kish asks still gawking up at her and he gets a kick to the shin that makes him hiss and glare across the table at Minto.

"Kish-kun," she whines reaching across to take his hand. "You were telling me about your training…"

"Riiight…" he says slowly. "Maybe another time…"

Kish can't tell if she's trying to help him or hurt him right now, not sure if he can really trust her, and even if she is trying to help he doesn't want Ichigo to get mad at _him _for this or something. He just wants to talk to his Kitten who is here by the way and not at _Masaya's_ party, she chose to go to_his_ party rather than Masaya's. This is the best.

He stands up and grins at her telling himself that she was only being stubborn when she glowered back. "Hi there Kitty Cat, what's up?"

She motions about at the little gathering. "Just your surprise party…"

"Yeah, it's not much of a surprise when you send Taruto to get us, just a heads up for next time."

"Who said there's going to be a next time?"

"Aw, don't be that way Kitten…"

Minto rolls her eyes at the pair quickly moving to sit at the table Zakuro and Ryou were at instead. Ichigo watches her go frowning slightly.

"Kitten?" Kish murmurs and once he has her undivided attention once more he dives in. "So, I lost-"

"You came in second, that's not loosing," Ichigo protests gently. "I thought you did really well Kish."

He blinks at her for a second, insides feeling warm at the comment, but continues anyway. "I lost-"

"Kish!"

"Hear me out okay? You can yell at me in a second-"

"What are you-"

"In a second Kitten, trust me," he murmurs pressing his fingers to her lips and she blushes furiously. God, he missed that blush. Every minute without her really did feel like hours but if he told her that she would probably just think he was messing around. He's beginning to regret all of the stupid things he said when they first met, before he actually started to like her. "Remember what I said? About if I lost?"

She can't help but smile and he grins in response, feeling it against his skin. And then Ichigo smacks his hand away. "Do you remember what _I _said? I told you that, if you lost or if you won, I wouldn't date you…"

"Maybe that's changed?" he asks hopefully.

"I'm at your party aren't I?" she replies with a shy smile. "Isn't that good enough?"

"This doesn't count as a date," he scoffs then pauses, glancing around before leaning in to murmur in her ear. Ichigo stiffens slightly but doesn't draw away. Kish takes this as progress. "C'mon, lets ditch this little party, I'll show you a good time, what do you say?"

"Uh, no," she replies firmly pushing him away.

"C'mon Kitty Cat…" he insists still hovering close to her, taking in her scent and warmth. "If you don't have fun I can bring you right back here and if you _do_ have fun I can always walk you home…"

She rolls her eyes but finds herself nodding along in agreement. "Right, just what you've been wanting… Okay Kish, I give in… But where exactly do you plan on taking me?"

Kish's face lights up and he immediately begins dragging her towards the door. "You'll see…"

"Kish," she groans glancing back at her friends, all of them engaged in their own conversations except for Zakuro and Minto who were both looking back at her with mischievous smiles. Oh well.

He guides her out of the café and straight to the park responding to her whining and weak protests with a grin and the repeated promise of a "magical time". Ichigo shakes her head trying to hide her smile from him.

Her hand feels warm in his own, so small and delicate. He likes it. He likes how her hair bounces with every step she takes, how it frames her face, compliments her skin so nicely. His "passing" fascination with her didn't actually pass like it was supposed to, his attraction grew from simply physical to emotional as well – his amusement with her fiery nature and bright personality grew to actual fondness. He isn't sure when it happened but it did.

Kish pulls her closer releasing her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Ichigo shakes her head trying to shrug him off but her lips are still pulling into a smile, she just can't keep it in. "Aw, don't be so cold…" he says, trying to sound light and teasing.

Ichigo only giggles hurrying ahead before turning back to look at him. "Really, where are we going?" she asks still walking along backwards.

He pouts at her. "Kitten, I thought I told you that was a surprise…"

"What happened to 'dates at the park aren't real dates'?" she continues.

"C'mon, I never said that…"

"Yes you did! You were like 'what kind of date is that?'," she insists trying to mimic his voice by making her own higher.

He scoffs in response, cheeks slightly pink. "I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do!" she giggles.

"Okay, so maybe I did say that…" Kish admits and she giggles some more. "But…"

"But…?"

"With the right person it doesn't really matter where you are, right?" he mutters, scratching the back of his head. She's going to chastise him for being so corny he just knows it.

Her steps falter slightly and she feels a pleasant sort of warmth in her chest. That's something she can relate to. Ichigo feels her heart speed up when his eyes flicker to her face; this wasn't the reaction he was expecting at all. "Yeah… guess you're right…" she finally admits in a mumble.

Kish blinks at her pleasantly surprised and then smiles. "So, you willing to trust me on this one then?"

She pouts at him. "Fine, fine…"

He chuckles placing his hand carefully against the small of her back to continue guiding her and she decides to let it be. "It's a pretty night…" she says faintly, glancing up at the starry sky. Kish hums in response trying to decide if resting his head against hers would be going too far. "Kisshu…?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Uh… never mind…" she murmurs ducking her head to hide her blush on instinct.

Too bad Kish sees this coming, pressing his cheek to hers. "Kitten… Are you blushing Sweetheart…?"

"You are such a pervert!" she hisses pushing him away but there's not much sincerity in it.

"I'm only teasing," he replies a bit hurt. "Come on, we're almost there…"

Kisshu pulls her along, suddenly veering off of the pavement to head through the woods, and she reluctantly allows it. The darkness grows even thicker and when Ichigo glances up she can no longer make out the sky, only dark leaves, and she realizes that no one actually knows where she is, no one could come to her rescue if he were to harm her, but that quickly passes because she trusts him not to hurt her – at worst he'll try to steal another kiss she decides – and she believes that he really will take her back or even home. "Kisshu?" she asks again, hands fumbling with each other, and he almost doesn't hear her over the hum of crickets.

"Yeah Baby Girl?"

She huffs in response, cheeks flaming, but she's determined not to wimp out this time. "Don't call me that!"

"But Sugar Plum-"

"That one is even worse!" she giggles. "Let me finish!" He immediately falls silent; her insides only feel warmer. "Kish, do you really like me?" she asks finally but the words hang in the air, weighing her down even more now that they're out, and she bites her lip when he literally trips over his feet hand momentarily leaving her back. She decides to act like it never happened.

He knew that she would doubt him but he never thought that she would come out and say it, at least not like this. He takes a deep breath before turning to look at her – praying she'll forget about what just happened, meaning how he tripped over his own feet like a gigantic idiot, but the way she looks at him tells otherwise – and he carefully takes both of her hands into his own. "I know I tease you a lot and you probably think I'm an annoying pain in the neck but, yeah, I really do. That's just how I am and… well, hopefully you at least think I'm funny and like to be around me I guess." Kish's grin wavers slightly and he takes another deep breath, looking away before quickly looking back to her. "Ichigo, I think you're a fantastic girl, I think you're pretty and sweet and it's fun being around you. I like you. A lot. But I mean… I get that you like Masaya and all so it would be cool to keep being friends and all," he says hurriedly, words tumbling out of his mouth, and he feels like the biggest fool ever.

Ichigo pulls him down and hugs him, arms tight around his neck. After he actually realizes what's happening he hugs her back.

He is an annoying pain in the neck, just like he said, but he's sweet. She's never had a boy really like her, at least not enough to bother her every day and follow her about, and even if he expresses it in an odd sort of way she likes the attention and she likes being around him too though she'll never admit that to anyone, especially not him.

Finally she releases him and gives him a nervous little smile, one that he can barely make out in the dark. She doesn't want to explain herself and the hug is a good enough response to him so she isn't asked to. He takes her by the hand again and pulls her along, glancing back at her a few times, reluctant to take his eyes off her; he almost feels like she'll disappear.

Ichigo is surprised when they're in the clearing with the cherry blossom tree. It looks different in the moonlight, the leaves almost black and the early buds a pearly sort of white, but it's still beautiful – if anything it's more so.

She can't help but gasp, clasping her hands over her mouth, when she looks up at the full moon. Kish grins, curling his arm around her waist. "It's so beautiful…" she murmurs.

Kish nuzzles closer to her, nose brushing through her hair and then against her ear. "Not as beautiful as you…" he murmurs and she bats him away.

"You're so cheesy, good grief…" she mutters but she's still struggling to suppress a grin and giggle.

He chuckles taking her by the hand and pulling her over to the tree. "Here, let me help you up-"

"What are you talking about?"

Kish laughs at her bewildered expression only pulling her closer. "It's easy, I'll lift you up and you'll get onto that branch-"

"But it's so high up!"

"It's the lowest branch, I can even jump and climb onto it," he replies. "Up you go," he insists locking his hands together.

She pouts at him and he gives her a lopsided grin. Before she knows it she's giving in. She climbs onto the first branch with his help and he follows her up, causing the limb shake and her to squeal clinging to the trunk. "Don't be a scaredy-cat," he teases and she punches his arm weakly. He smiles at her motioning to another branch. "One more."

"What's wrong with this one…?" she whines.

"It's my night Kitten, do it for me, please?" She huffs at him but still slips onto the next branch up and he takes the spot next to her. "Much better!" he decides with a grin. She only grumbles.

"I can't be out too late," Ichigo tells him suddenly. "I have to be home by eleven."

"So I will be walking you home?" he asks eagerly, swinging his legs like a child.

"Well I wouldn't want to go home alone in the middle of the night…" she mumbles.

"Of course," he replies scooting closer. "I'll get you home safe and sound."

"You better, my dad will kill you if you don't…"

They talk for a while and it's just as easy as the first time they met up at this spot, even with Kish's confession. Ichigo doesn't realize how late it's getting but he does and decides that it's probably best to warn her instead of being selfish and keeping her close. He tells her the time and she just about falls out of the tree when she checks it on her phone, thankfully Kish is there to steady her. She scowls at him when he laughs.

The walk home is just what Kish expected it to be: Ichigo is hurrying and huffing at him and his half-hearted teasing. He wouldn't have it any other way though. When they reach the gate to her house she hesitates and Kish can't help it, he has to end this night right.

He reaches out to her, cupping her cheek and guiding her to look at him, and leans in to kiss her. At the last minute he changes his mind and presses a kiss to her cheek rather than her lips. "G'night Kitten, see you Monday…" he says as he withdraws, waving to her lazily before jogging back the way they came from.

He's regretful – she's disappointed.

She watches him go, hand going to her cheek, and she isn't sure what to think.

"Hey Kitty, you wouldn't be free tonight would you? Just thought we could go to the park again – I mean, only if you want to of course. Aw, come on Kitten! You know you want to…"

"Heeey, uh… you haven't talked to Masaya lately have you? I'm only curious…"

"Sweetie Pie, when's your next day off? We should do something. Anything. I don't really care what, even if you wanted to go shopping I would be up for it. Yep, some serious stuff right there, mi amor. Oh, that reminds me! I still don't have your number!"

"'Sup Cuddle Bear? What are you doin' this weekend, hm? Wouldn't want to go to the movies or something would you?"

At first Kish isn't sure what he's looking at.

When it finally sinks in he finds a broad smile stretching across his face but when he looks up again Ichigo has already hurried away to another table. He can still spot her thick blush and how her eyes are darting over to him nervously. It's precious.

Kish carefully gathers up the napkin scrawled on in pen from beneath his plate and immediately puts the number into his phone. He starts to slip them both into his pocket before hesitating, deciding to do one last thing.

**To: Pretty Kitty**

**thnx doll ;)**

Later, after work, when Ichigo checks her phone and finds his text she turns a bright pink immediately earning the attention of Minto. The smaller girl tiptoes up behind the other girl, stretching to peek over her shoulder, looking very much like a bird as she does so. As soon as she's scanned over the screen there's a broad smile stretching across her face.

"Ooh, Ichigo has a boyfriend…" she says teasingly and Ichigo cries out shrilly, hopping away, phone clutched to her chest.

"Don't scare me like that!" she sputters.

The other girls all crowd around curiously making Ichigo feel extremely claustrophobic.

"Who is it, who is it?" Purin sings, bouncing on her heels. "Oh, Purin thinks it must be Kish-kun na no da!"

"What? No! I would never-"

"Oh! Congratulations Ichigo-chan!"

"Wait – Retasu! No!"

"Is it really the Ikisatashi boy? Do I need to speak to him about treating you right? I think it-"

"Zakuro! No, no, no!"

"Oh, so it's not Kish? Then he's up for grabs then right…?"

"_No_!" she snaps and everyone finally grows quiet. Ichigo clasps a hand over her mouth, surprised by the sudden outburst – even Minto looks a little shocked. "I mean, I-" she shakes her head furiously with a little scowl. "I have to go!"

She hurries from the dressing room feeling more confused than ever – this new feeling towards Minto not helping anything. It's almost like anger but it isn't, it hurts worse and makes her insides squeeze in a different way.

It takes her all night to figure out that it's jealousy.

She doesn't text Kish back.

**here kitty kitty here kitty kitty where are you?**

**come on dont be such a tease sugar whats up with you lately?**

**stop being so stubborn kitten just text me back already we both know youll give in eventually we also know im not one to give up**

**im amazed youve been able to withstand my charms so well its impressive kudos to you but seriously text me back**

"Oh I-chi-go…" Moe croons trotting up behind her friend.

Ichigo glances back at her and smiles warmly. "Hey Moe-chan, what's up?" she asks casually before continuing with what she was doing, placing her shoes in her locker.

"Oh, you know… nothing much…" Moe replies with a sigh.

"Alright…" Ichigo glances back at the other girl again, this time with a small frown. She knows Moe too well to believe that.

"But what's up with you? Anything new?"

"Nah, not really. Work still sucks, school still sucks."

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_?"

Ichigo turns to face her friend with another frown. "What is it?"

Moe huffs in response pouting. "Ichigo! I thought I was your friend!"

"You are!" she replies shocked.

"Then why aren't you telling me?"

"Telling you _what_? I don't know what you're going on about."

"Your _boyfriend_!"

Ichigo feels all of the color drain from her cheeks before coming back with a vengeance. "My '_boyfriend_'? I don't have a boyfriend! Where did you hear that?"

"Well everyone has been talking about your relationship with Ikisatashi Kisshu!"

Ichigo jumps slightly then quickly begins waving her arms about and shaking her head. "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! That's not true! I'm single! You know I like Aoyama-kun," she adds much lower.

"Uh-huh…" Moe mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"Text me when you feel like being honest…" she grumbles turning to leave.

"Moe!"

Ichigo stares after her friend feeling frustrated and exhausted. She doesn't have time for this.

**kitten come on text back whats the use of having your number if you dont?**

**im beginning to think this is just some sort of cruel joke kitty cat please text me back? :(**

**ok really whats wrong? what did i do? you arent even talking to me in person now at least tell me what i did ill do anything to make it up to you love**

**Ichigo i miss you please answer i mean i would get it if you had just dropped me after that stupid confession and everything because that would be like telling me you werent comfortable with a friendship knowing about how i feel and all but you didnt and you gave me your number and you were still talking to me and all so it cant be that its just confusing**

Ichigo won't even serve Kish at the café anymore. Retasu does it in her place.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he murmurs lowly to the girl and she blinks at him, light blush coming to her cheeks. "What's up with Kitten?"

"Wh-what?" she squeaks.

"What's wrong with Ichigo? Do you know?" Kish asks. If she can't – or won't – tell him then he doesn't know what he'll do, she's basically his last hope.

"Ano… I'm sorry Ikisatashi-kun," she replies softly, nibbling on her lower lip. He's starting to see why she drives Pai so crazy. "I'm not really sure, I…" she shakes her head.

"Please? Anything?" he begs.

"W-well… we may have something to do with it… gomen…"

"What do you mean?"

"The other day we were harassing her a bit about your relationship and she got very angry…" Retasu explains, ducking her head and hugging her tray to her chest. "I still feel as if she is angry with us and she hasn't been speaking to me as she usually would… I'm worried I may have seriously harmed our relationship…"

Kish frowns, watching Ichigo as she heads back to the kitchen, and he feels as if she is purposefully not looking at him. "I see… Thanks hon, don't think I'll actually order anything today," he tells her standing. "On a side note…" he says smirking and she frowns, brows knitting together. He leans in to whisper in her ear, "Y'know, Pai's constantly talking about you. It's always Midorikawa-san said this, Midorikawa-san did this, Midorikawa-san is so smart, Midorikawa-san is so gentle, he just goes on and on and on… I mean, for Pai it's going on and on – these things are relative."

When Kish draws back he finds a lovely blush painting her cheeks and her big blue eyes even wider than usual. "Really?" she squeaks.

"Yep, you should come over to our place sometime," he tells her and hears a strange little growl. He glances to the side to find Ichigo glaring at them. "Kitten!" he cries but she scowls immediately turning to stomp back into the kitchen without giving anyone their food. He groans knowing that he just made things much worse.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I-I'll try to speak to her! I-"

"It's okay, not your fault," Kish replies with a strained smile. "Don't worry about it. See you later…"

In the other room Ichigo is fuming, slamming her tray onto the counter and spilling tea everywhere before heading straight to the dressing room. She can't believe he had the nerve to just start hitting on Retasu like that! What is it that goes through his head? Is it just "Hey! A cute waitress! Let's flirt with her!"? Is he really that big of a jerk? And to think she had started to actually believe he really liked her! _Really_ liked her! _Like_ liked her!

She had thought that he was sweet and charming in his own sort of way, even caring!

He's just a manipulative jerk, that's what he is, and she was falling for it!

She just doesn't understand why it hurts so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are great! Thanks again for reading and all of your lovely comments! Chapter three is here full of naughty Kisshus, stubborn Ichigos, new feelings, and taking one step forward just to take two back.

Chapter Three:

**hear me out that wasnt what it looked like why would i be flirting with Retasu? do i appear suicidal to you? i would have you Pai and that blond guy on me in seconds im still torn about which of you is the scariest honestly i mean your boss is out immediately because lets face it hes not all that intimidating at least compared to you two oh i guess i should add that Pai likes Retasu? anyway it wasnt what it looked like darling i mean im still confused though maybe if you could just explain we could work this out? i still want to be friends at least**

**why wont you answer? Ichigo please answer look im even using your real name my darling Momomiya Ichigo music to my ears btw so please reply**

**do you just want me to stop coming around the cafe? i mean just so your coworkers will leave you alone i still want to see you but would you feel more comfortable away from them?**

**theres teasing and then theres plain old cruelty please just answer once**

"Ikisatashiiii-kun…"

"Hey Sweet-stuff, what's up?" he replies sending a lazy smile in his classmate's direction.

It's that one girl – Minami Mai or something he thinks – he's flirted with her a couple of times before even though she's annoying, the only reason he actually knows her is because she's part of his little fan-club but she doesn't look too happy. He doesn't really feel like dealing with her right now but he doesn't want to be too mean either.

She flushes and ducks her head in an attempt to hide her smile; he thinks she's actually pretty cute but she still has nothing on Ichigo. "Ohayo, Ikisatashi-kun," she giggles, hands clasped together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Already have, haven't you? Just kidding, what do ya' need hon?"

"Weeell, do you know one Momomiya Ichigo?" she demands, hands on her hips. She almost sounds angry he thinks.

"Yeah, I know Ichigo, why?"

"Have you heard the rumors then?"

"'The rumors'?"

"Oh they're horrible! Everyone has been saying that you're going out with that silly girl from Daikan!" she whines and Kish's expression darkens but she doesn't seem to notice. "It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You wouldn't betray our school like that!" she insists referring to the rivalry between the two in athletics.

"Minami, you can't believe rumors," he cuts in and she quiets to listen closely.

"Of course! That's what I've-"

"But Ichigo is a very nice girl, I would be honored to date her."

"Oh…"

"See you tomorrow, Minami-chan…"

**guess what kitty cat? a rumor is going around that were a thing… ;)**

**i miss you i miss you so much it hurts im not joking i just miss you so much Ichigo i miss talking to you and being around you do you even know how addictive you are?**

**kitty cat i cant stand this i swear to god if i don't hear from you soon or see you im going to go insane**

**i just want you to know that im sorry i am so sorry for what i did to hurt you to anger you everything this has been torture i can't get you off my mind its just youre different from any other girl ive ever met ill leave you alone now i guess its for the best**

He tries flirting with the girls in his class again to take his mind off of things – the ones who think he's cute and strong and admire him for his talent at kendo, the ones that tried to throw him an extravagant party that night he came in second place but instead he went to the café, went to the park with _her_ – and, needless to say, it doesn't work. His heart just isn't into it well not that his heart ever was, at least not when it comes to _these_girls but it was with her he thinks, so maybe that's it: now that he knows what it feels like to mean it he doesn't want to just mess around anymore.

Actually, trying to look sexy little Nao-chan in the eye and smirk at her – once a very enjoyable experience and the only thing that got him through math – is now almost painful, it makes Kish feel sick. This is exactly why she's angry is it not, because he was "flirting" with Retasu?

Nao flutters her long lashes at him, smiling in a way he once saw as seductive but now all he can do is think about those shy, reluctant little smiles that he longs to see again. He nods to her before looking back up at the board, ignoring her sharp whispers, the tiny wads of notebook paper she throws at him, and so on but he struggles to block out her little huffs of annoyance simply because it reminds him of fiery Ichigo.

This is getting out of hand.

He decides to talk to Pai about it even though he doubts that he will tell him anything helpful or even care about his younger brother's woes. Sure enough when he asks for advice his brother has nothing more to say than "Get over her". It's not like he hadn't already thought of that or anything. He just doesn't understand why he can't, why this girl lingers in his mind like no other.

**right i know i said that i wouldnt text you again and im sorry about this but i needed to try you know? i really do miss you like REALLY miss you you obviously dont understand how much and i want to like tell you and explain but i feel like that would be sort of creepy so i probably shouldnt but i mean ive been texting you like this and you probably think thats pretty creepy anyway right? you know im not even sure this is your real number**

**youve probably just forgotten me and blocked my number or something i sort of wish i could do the same with you**

**i feel like this this has just become my creepy journal about my feelings for you god it would be awkward if ive just been sending these to some complete stranger this whole time i guess it would be pretty awkward if you actually read all of my messages too but i have a feeling you dont you dont want to waste any of your time on me and the worst part is i still don't understand why**

**Lo siento mucho. Gatito, te amo. Por favor perdoname.**

"Uh… Ichigo, who is 'never ever, ever reply' and why are they texting you in Spanish?" Minto asks eyebrow rising as she studies Ichigo's phone.

Ichigo lets out a very cat-like noise throwing herself at the other girl but Minto easily avoids her "attack". "Miiiintooo… gimme!"

"Seriously, who is it? Good grief, you have a _ton_of messages from them…" she continues and their friends gather round Minto's table a bit curiously. "Wait, what's this one? 'I miss you, I miss you so much-"

Minto is cut off by a hand being clamped over her mouth; Ichigo moves to drag her from her chair and her phone is thrown into the air in the process but is quickly snatched up by Zakuro who takes up where Minto left off, Retasu and Purin both inching closer to peek at the screen.

"'I miss you so much it hurts. I'm not joking. I just miss you so much Ichigo, I miss talking to you and being around you. Do you even know how addictive you are?'"

There's a tense silence, Zakuro's words – well, Kish's – hanging in the air awkwardly. Minto and Ichigo both freeze, the former looking up at the latter with a growing grin, watching as her cheeks flush. Retasu presses her fist to her mouth, knowing all too well who it is that sent her friend such a message but all of the girls know at this point, even innocent Purin who's giggling.

Ichigo hasn't read any of his texts, actually she read the first few but then she stopped so that isn't completely true but she's beginning to regret not deleting them. She still feels oddly warm even with her mingling embarrassment and guilt and she definitely can't explain it.

"Most of these are unopened," Zakuro comments, continuing to scan through the long list of them. "Why are you mad at him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know who it is you're talking about," Ichigo replies stubbornly and Zakuro glances up at her completely unconvinced. Ichigo wavers and then gives in, slumping against Minto who huffs weakly in protest. "Well… at first it was because I was a little embarrassed I guess, because there really wasn't anything going on between us and I didn't want everyone thinking that there was! And he always gets me in trouble with Ryou and now everyone at my school thinks we're a 'thing' and Moe thinks I'm keeping stuff from her… I guess I just got tired of it. At one point it was because I just sort of wanted to mess with him and then there's always something else he did…" She can't help but look at Retasu.

"I-Ichigo-san! I swear! It's not what you think!" she squeaks and everyone glances at her, surprised.

"You won't tell me what he said though!"

"It was… it was private…" she mutters twiddling her thumbs.

"Retasu, come on, tell us." Minto orders.

"Ano… he told me that Pai-san is always talking about me and that's it, I swear!"

Purin giggles. "Well Purin could have told you that na no da!"

Retasu looks like she may faint.

"Perhaps you should apologize," Zakuro tells Ichigo, tossing her the phone back.

That night Ichigo reads all of the messages; she isn't sure if she should feel flattered, ashamed, or a bit disturbed like Kish suggests multiple times throughout all of the texts. She's curled up, safe and sound in bed, fresh out of the shower and in her soft pajamas. Her parents think she's asleep and she really should be, tomorrow still being Thursday, a school day, but she thinks just a few minutes surely won't hurt.

She texts him back.

**To: NEVER EVER EVER REPLY!**

**Hey um Im sorry for not responding and for all of the other stuff and its not your fault.**

Kish's phone rings and he groans, rolling over in bed. He could have sworn he put the damn thing on vibrate and blocked both Nakano Nao and Minami Mai. It's neither of them though.

It takes him a few long seconds to wake up fully and then convince himself that he's not dreaming then that he's not hallucinating – both involving lots of pinching – and finally he opens it. He finds himself grinning from ear to ear, heart picking up speed. He sits up and quickly responds.

**To: Pretty Kitty**

**kitten! oh man ive missed you kitty cat everything okay?**

After a minute, when the message doesn't come right away, Ichigo tells herself that he's asleep or he's finally gotten tired of this little back and forth thing that hasn't exactly been going back and forth like it should. She nervously licks her lips and moves to set her phone down, jumping out of her skin when it vibrates in her hand.

Ichigo scans over the message, tummy still done up in knots for whatever reason, and then reads over it again. She types up her reply shakily. It feels a bit like a lie but she doesn't need to tell him everything.

**To: NEVER EVER EVER REPLY!**

**Yeah its really fine you okay?**

For a few long minutes he began to think that she wasn't going to respond, that it really was a hallucination, he really has gone insane, but then he gets it and lets out all of his breath.

**To: Pretty Kitty**

**yeah just happy to be able to speak to you again but really cant i ask you why you have been avoiding me?**

Ichigo bites at her lip nervously unsure of how to respond or if she even should at this point. She decides to try and slip back out of the conversation besides she apologized, that's all she texted him for.

**To: NEVER EVER EVER REPLY!**

**Um I really have to go its getting late and I have school**

Kish saw this coming but he still finds himself scrambling for a way to keep her talking to him; he's worried that if she stops she'll never start again.

**To: Pretty Kitty**

**wait a second im sorry i wont ask you to explain just please tell me that if i come in the café tomorrow youll talk to me thats all i ask then you can go to bed**

She frowns at the message, slightly irritated by his bossy words, but eventually decides to let it slide. She sighs, wavering slightly as she thinks about just how to answer him, and creates a message just to delete it all again to start over.

When she doesn't respond quickly Kish growls, raking a hand through his hair and rubbing roughly at his eyes. He's so stupid for pushing her like that so soon, he was moving too fast and this is what he gets. Then his phone rings again and he finds the tension leaving his shoulders.

**From: Pretty Kitty**

**I will but could we please just forget about all of this?**

**To: Pretty Kitty**

**why whatever are you talking about love bug all of what? ;) goodnight doll get a good night sleep don't let the bed bugs bite sweet dreams (of me of course) all those good things see you tomorrow**

She can't help but smile a little to herself.

**To: NEVER EVER EVER REPLY**

**Thanks Kish goodnight**

To both Kish and Ichigo, the next day seems to drag on.

Throughout class Kish finds his leg bobbing along, eyes trained on the clock; yet again Nao grows irritated and starts throwing little bits of paper at him and trying to pass him notes but he doesn't respond, choosing to ignore it instead. Meanwhile, at Daikon, Ichigo stays awake during all of her classes for once. Her friends – not to mention her teachers – are a little surprised but also confused by how she continues to sigh and check the time repeatedly.

She hurries to work for once, arriving on time even, but she's still distracted as she serves the customers and tries to clean earning Ryou's wrath. But as soon as Kish is out of class he's hurrying to the café and arrives not long after it opens. He sweeps into the already crowded room, coming up behind an unsuspecting Ichigo as she tries to take a group of girls' orders, and gathers her up in a tight hug from behind; she yelps in response and all of the girls look on with sighs, envious looks, or merely puzzled frowns. Kish doesn't notice Nao.

Ichigo knows who it is by pure instinct and finds his name slipping from her mouth on its own accord. She blushes trying to turn to face him but Kish only continues to squeeze her waist. "What are you doing?" she demands weakly and he hums happily in response.

"I missed you Kitten!" he replies smiling brightly at her from over her shoulder.

"Kish, I'm working!"

"Oh, sorry," he says smiling at her sheepishly before slipping his arms from around her – not really all that sorry – his eyes unintentionally scanning over the girls at the table. He has to do a double take when he comes to Nao.

The dark-haired girl is glaring at him weakly with a pout – she doesn't look half as cute as Ichigo when he's made her upset Kisshu decides – and he worries that she may say something. Ichigo told him that she wanted to just forget about the past few weeks and he would be more than happy to but still wonders if a little slip up so early will bring about yet another hiccup in their "relationship". He isn't sure if talking to Nao is better than ignoring her or the other way around.

He smiles at her as brightly as he can. "Oh, hey Nakano-chan, I didn't see you there." He's very aware of how Ichigo peeks at him out of the corner of her eye.

Nao immediately smiles back at him, batting her eyelashes and propping her chin on her hand. "Hi Kish-kun," she purrs but is soon pouting again. "Why didn't you talk to me today?"

"Sorry, I was a little distracted today," he replies honestly and can't help but send Ichigo a quick wink.

Ichigo flushes in response turning to hurry to the kitchen, telling the girls that their food will be ready in a moment as she goes but she's pretty sure they aren't listening at this point. She hadn't thought Kish had known she was watching; she won't make the same mistake again.

"Ikisatashi-kun," one of the other girls squeaks. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah Kish-kun," Nao cuts in. "Is that your girlfriend?"

He smiles at them nervously, shrugging jerkily. "Nah, I don't think anything like that will happen between us but I wish…"

"'You _wish_?" a second girl asks curiously while the third giggles about how sweet he is. He recognizes all four of them from his school of course but he doesn't know them by name – he's seen them hang out with Nao and even Mai he thinks.

Speaking of Nao, she looks like she just ate a lemon – completely scandalized.

"Yeah, Ichigo-chan is really sweet, she's special," he explains glancing in the kitchen's direction. "Never met a girl like her…"

The third girl goes "aw" while the other two can't help but pout and Nao tries to smile. "Come on now Kish-kun," she tries, "you can't really be in love with her…" Kish is visibly taken aback, wondering if _that's_ what this is, if that's why he can't forget this girl's face, can't let her go. Nao reads his expression differently, thinking that he must think it's as ridiculous as she does, smiling smugly. "So she's just another girl right?"

"_No_," he replies, quickly snapping out of it. "She is, she really is. Ichigo's special to me."

The three girls croon and let out envious sighs, murmuring to each other, and planning on texting all of their friends as soon as he finally leaves – not that they want him to – but Nao still looks upset. Kish isn't stupid, he can tell, he just doesn't care beyond worrying that she might say something nasty to Ichigo – he has seen her jealous before and it isn't pretty at all; he thinks Ichigo's jealousy would be gorgeous.

"_But_," he says glancing at the door again. "She's not the only one…" he winks at Nao and her little scowl transforms back into that smile as he turns and walks over to _his_ table, the one he hasn't been at in a while.

Retasu comes out of the kitchen and falters as soon as she spots him, wondering if she should go tell Ichigo or just take his order; she stands there long enough for Ichigo to pass and then is faced with another dilemma, eyes flicking between Kish and Ichigo hoping that some divine intervention will give her an answer, and then once Ichigo has served one table she heads over to Kish.

It seems Retasu got her miracle after all.

Ichigo takes a deep breath before moving toward Kish who is watching her every movement closely. "Hey Kish, what can I get you?"

"Well… the usual I guess…" He was so close to saying something flirty and perverse but he controlled himself, he's almost a little proud but more disappointed than anything.

She's a little disappointed too but she doesn't recognize it, she just notices how her mood slowly deflates. "Sure, I'll be right back…"

"Thanks Kitty Cat…"

She feels a little bit better but also more annoyed.

"Hey Sweet Thing, you have a good day? Wouldn't wanna' hang out later would you…? No? Didn't think so…"

"What's up Kitten? You get off at seven, right? Could I walk you home? Please?"

"Sooo… still single right? What? It's just a simple question…"

"Ah, hey there Hottie, sure you don't want to go to the park or something? Ow! Hey, come on Kitten! You're a hottie, calling you that was totally inevitable and we both know it! It was about time I got it out of the way!"

Ichigo can't help but smile a little to herself trying to bat Kish away halfheartedly. "Kish, really-"

"Really?"

"Really. I have to finish this homework…"

"Aw, come on! You know you don't want to do that! Look around! It's beautiful out here!" he insists motioning around at the park. It's a sunny day and they are both sitting in the shade beneath the cherry blossom tree that soon will be blooming.

Ichigo brought her homework to the park, not expecting Kish to be there to distract her when she arrived, for once trying to work on it as soon as she received it. "Every break I don't do my homework until the last minute and I want to get it done this time."

"Well…" Kish says peeking over her shoulder and she frowns, wondering if she needs to brush him away again. "It would help if you actually did it right Kitten…"

"But I am!"

"No Kitten, that's not how you do the quadratic formula… Here, let me show you…" he insists and she reluctantly allows him to gather up her notebook and steal her pencil.

Kish spends the next hour or so struggling to help Ichigo with her math homework because it turns out his darling Kitten isn't the brightest, at least not when it comes to her schooling. He does help her understand though, at least in Ichigo's opinion – actually this is the most she's understood in years.

Somehow by the end of it she's snuggled up comfortably against his side, head occasionally dropping to his shoulder as she watches him write. "Thank you…" she mumbles finally with a yawn and he smiles in response feeling warm.

"Anytime Kitten, anytime… Guess that's enough for now?"

"Mhmm…" she hums unconsciously studying the side of his face. He can feel her eyes on him and tries not to blush, deciding to avoid her gaze and instead place the papers back in her folder.

Before Ichigo knows what she's doing she's pressed her lips to his cheek. She quickly pulls away, trying to pretend that she didn't just do that, and snatches her folder from his hands with another mumbled "thanks". Her action has taken Kish by surprise she realizes blushing even harder when she sees how he stares blankly at his hands but then he snaps out of it.

She yelps as he grabs her, hands clasping at her face and lips pressing to hers feverishly. He doesn't think – only acts – pulling her closer and keeping her there, fingers loosening their hold so he may trace her jaw and cheekbones. Ichigo finds her eyes slipping closed, hands fluttering uncertainly about his own her fingertips prodding carefully at his grasp but making no real move to intervene, soft gasp leaving her lips, but he doesn't take advantage of it. He pulls away carefully his spurt of wild energy suddenly gone. Their lips continue to brush but now only softly, and when she doesn't immediately pull away he moves closer closing his eyes again, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek, jaw, lips-

Ichigo jerks away.

Her lips are red, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes are bright – he thinks that she looks beautiful; he wants to kiss her again, wants to take her breath away and make her sigh in content and god she would be so beautiful in his arms, in his-

She scrambles to her feet, struggling to brush her hair back into place with her fingers, clutching that little pink folder to her chest. She won't meet his eyes. He's just caused yet another hiccup. "Ichigo," he says reaching out to her but she takes a stumbling step back. "Ichigo, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Goodbye, thank you," she says sharply and then she turns and runs.

He jumps to his feet and tries to follow but she's surprisingly fast and he soon gives up, turning to instead head home, pulling at his hair roughly and cursing himself for being so _stupid_.

**Ichigo im really sorry for what i did i shouldnt have done that to you im really sorry**

**please respond Ichigo i dont think i can handle doing this again im so sorry please let me make it up to you please**

**i want to tell you that i regret it maybe thats what you want to hear but darling you dont know what you do to me**

**you arent going to forgive me this time are you?**

She doesn't know what to do – how to face him – after that kiss.

Remembering it now makes her face heat up almost painfully and she curls in on herself further, pulling her blankets up to her chin. She could just die of embarrassment.

It would be one thing if she had been able to keep her dignity, if she had shoved him away, if she could honestly say that it hadn't felt _nice_.

Ichigo is afraid that if she saw him face-to-face he would somehow be able to tell or read her mind or something but he would be able to tell, she knows it, everyone would know. She can't keep things secret to save her life not to mention the fact that it's _Kish_ who can already see right through her.

Her phone vibrates yet again and she knows that it's him. She doesn't want to answer but she suddenly remembers how desperate he had gotten when she hadn't answered before.

She finds herself responding.

**To: Kish**

**Hey its fine just dont let it happen again alright?**

**From: Kish**

**Kitten! :) hey there sweetie pie but really i know that wasnt cool of me and im sorry for doing that to you ill never force anything like that on you again im so sorry really**

She can't help but feel warm. She doesn't know why.

**From: Pretty Kitty**

**Lets just forget about it**

Kish groans loudly, earning a glare from his brother who is trying to read at the other end of the couch, before raking a hand through his hair with a loud sigh.

Pai thinks he might strangle him.

"Paaai?" Kish whines and his older brother visibly winces.

"What has the Pink Mew done this time?" he sighs.

"You mean Kitten?"

"Yes, _Kitten_."

"Well…" Kish immediately dives in, explaining the situation up to this point. "So what do I do?"

Pai glares at his younger brother for a moment before carefully setting his book on the table. "Kisshu, you do not need to be doing these things to this girl."

"I know, I know! I just couldn't help it! It was a one time thing though, I won't do anything like that again!"

"That's not what I meant," he says calmly. "You do not need to be leading her on."

"'Leading her on'?" Kish repeats, voice rising.

"She's new to you, a girl that won't simply fall for you, that's why you like her so much. Once you have her though she'll soon grow boring and you'll drop her just as you always have," Pai explains.

Kish shakes his head sharply. "No, she's different! Really! At first even I thought that, well, she was just a cute girl and it was fun teasing her but once I got to know her I really like her! I mean, I like talking to her and stuff…"

"Then you actually feel affection for her?"

"Yeah…"

"Then ask her out."

"She doesn't like me back…"

Pai shrugs and picks up his book. "I can't help you there…"

"C'mon Pai! I helped you out with your waitress!" Kish grumbles.

Pai feels his insides give a squeeze and he glances at his little brother, eyes slightly wide. "What do you mean…?" he asks slowly and Kish grins wickedly.

"_Well_… lets see… I told her that you constantly talk about her-"

"You didn't…"

"- and that she should come over sometime because you really like her."

"Kish," Pai growls at his brother, glaring as he hops off of the couch and hurries to leave.

"She looked pretty happy about it Pai! You should actually invite her over sometime!"

He locks himself in his room before Pai can get to him, pressing his desk there for when Pai begins banging.

**To: Pretty Kitty**

**sorry for not responding Pai Problems anyway sweetheart i understand that you would be more comfortable if we all just forgot about this but thats not going to help anything in the long run**

Ichigo waits for his response and when it doesn't come she groans rolling over onto her back. She thinks about the kiss, replays it all in her head yet again, and she feels that blush paint her cheeks making her face impossibly warm. She wonders if Masaya would have ever kissed her like that, surely he wouldn't have though, it's just so _brazen_. Masaya isn't one to take risks especially when it could hurt another person.

She doubts that Masaya would have ever seek her out or pursue her like Kish does either. She's not sure how to describe the feeling that gives her, bitter but warm and pleased.

When Ichigo finally gets his text she groans again rolling around some more.

**To: Kish**

**I have to go**

**From: Kish**

**kitten please**

**To: Kish**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday! I was not expecting so many comments about that... Anyway, after this there is probably going to be only one more chapter! Originally this was going to be a oneshot honestly but then it just kept getting longer and longer and I decided I would need to split it into chapters. Your feedback is lovely and knowing what you guys are thinking helps me write you know. I find it sort of amusing though because I keep getting comments about how long the chapters are so I'm really glad I decided to make this into a chapter fic rather than just posting a twenty thousand word oneshot. Enough with my babbling, here's…

Chapter Four:

"Kitty Cat, you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know what happened so don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Really, we really should, you can't just pretend that it never happened…"

"Okay Kitten, so nothing happened the other day at the park so I figured we could go there later! Sound good? Please Sweetie?"

**kitten you should really talk to me and i mean seriously talk to me not this oh hey how was your day? mine was good thanks for asking oh i have to go bye i mean really talk to me and stop avoiding me you know i can't stand it kitten :(**

"Hey Kitten, if it's really what you want I'll stop asking okay? So… Want to go to the movies this weekend? Pretty please…?

"Okay."

Finally, after all of this time, she relents and it's just as horribly embarrassing as she had always feared it would be.

Kish's face lights up and he takes her hands in his own making her blush. "Really Kitten? You'll let me?" he asks quietly.

"I said 'okay' didn't I?" she grumbles in response but she honestly feels a little excited herself. He just asked her to go to the park with him again, as an official date, and here they are. She can't believe that she's going to do this, she can't believe that she's going to be going on a date with someone other than Masaya, and it makes her stomach twist with butterflies.

Kish hops up from his seat still grinning like a fool and begins to draw her away. "Come on Kitty Cat-"

"I still have work!" she replies shrilly, digging her heels in. "Ryou would kill me if I-"

"Go on," Ryou says coolly from behind her; she doesn't remember him getting there but she still isn't taken by surprise at his sudden appearance. "I'll only dock your pay a few cents."

She huffs at him but Kish continues to draw her away past the table where Minto is sitting, glaring at her enviously, and then past Pai and Retasu who are sitting at another table playing chess; she distantly realizes that the pieces are all wrong, the queen shouldn't be a tiny cat, the knight shouldn't be a tiny Masaya, and the king shouldn't be a tiny Kisshu.

She can't really remember the walk to the park and suddenly the sun is going down painting the sky pink and the cherry blossom tree is even blooming which isn't supposed to happen for a little while longer. "Come here," he murmurs softly, arms winding around her.

Kish gathers her up in his arms, holds her close, presses his lips to hers just as he did the other day, and then she's in her bed, alarm ringing loudly in her ears.

Ichigo turns about twenty shades of red, sinking down to hide beneath her covers. This is even worse than if she had actually gone on a date with him she thinks.

And the day only gets worse as it drags on.

Moe is still grumpy with Ichigo because she still won't tell her about her relationship with Kisshu and Miwa is caught up in the middle of the little disagreement. Moe teases her about it more than usual today and Ichigo snaps, telling her that she needs to mind her own business, and Moe's annoyance turns into actual anger. When they get into math the two girls stubbornly refuse to talk to one another, they hardly even acknowledge the other's presence until the teacher announces that only one student made a perfect grade on their homework, that student being Ichigo, and Moe sends her a sharp look.

Ryou is even worse than usual at the café, going on and on about how distracted Ichigo has been lately, and how he has half a mind to ban Kish from the café. Ichigo flares up at this remark and before she knows what she's saying she's announced that Kish is the only reason she even comes to work anymore; it's not true, an exaggeration if anything, but they don't know that so it certainly raises a few eyebrows. Ryou only gets angrier.

When Kish finally shows up Ichigo struggles to face him properly, eyes on everything but him and she mumbles when she speaks to him. "What's up with you Kitten?" Kish asks curiously. "I told you I wouldn't ask," he adds in lower tones.

Ichigo turns a light pink. "I just didn't sleep well…"

"Oh, well in that case, Kitten please tell me. All I want to know is if I mean anything to you, anything at all-"

"Of course you do!" she squeaks shrilly meeting his eyes for the first time. "You're my friend Kisshu."

He blinks at her but then he's grinning from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," she huffs.

"So that's progress right?"

"Kish!"

"Sorry, sorry…" he replies but he's still grinning.

Ichigo lingers there for a moment, hesitating, but then she finds her question slipping out. "Kish, do I mean anything to you?"

He stares at her for a moment but then smiles gently, reaching out to take her hand in his. She tries not to think about her dream but that only makes her think about it more and she blushes more too. "Yes, you mean so much to me Kitten!" he murmurs giving her hand a squeeze. "I thought we covered that the other day! You should know this by now…" he adds teasingly but he's really starting to wonder why everyone is questioning his sincerity.

She ducks her head, smiling and blushing softly. Kish thinks his heart might stop. Surely a reaction like that is a good sign.

"Well…" she says softly drawing away. "I have to work. Want the usual?"

"Sure you don't want to go to the park with me?" he asks, deciding that another try never hurt anyone.

Ichigo hesitates again, mind going to her dream, and she can't help but blush again. "I get off at seven…"

"I know," he replies grin only growing.

"So, Kitten, yesterday was pretty fun right? Uh-huh, admit it, it was nice. Now, next time… Wait! Aw, Kitty! Please! There has to be a next time!"

"I think we should go to that little café over on the other side of town. Yeah, yeah, I know that this is a café but there we could be alone you know…? I didn't mean it like that!"

"You sure you don't want to go to the movies or something? Pretty please?"

"Ichi-chi… Ha! You should see your expression! No, wait! Kitten! Don't walk away! I was only teasing! Uh… what about Ichigo-sama? Oh man, your expression! Crap, Kitten I'm only teasing you! It's just so much fun…"

"Okay, final proposition. We go to the movies as friends and we take Taruto and Purin."

Ichigo is a little surprised, staring at him for a minute, but finally she finds herself nodding along. "Yeah, okay, that sounds pretty nice…"

Kish wasn't expecting her to actually give in. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, really…" she replies with a sweet little giggle that makes his heart do funny things.

"Oh my god you said yes…"

"It's not that big of a deal…" she insists uncomfortably looking away her cheeks flushed. It's just as friends she reminds herself, just as friends so it's not that big of a deal no matter what he says.

Kish is a bit theatric. Fortunately Ichigo knows this and is as prepared as possible for what happens next.

He suddenly stands, arms held above his head, with a loud hoot that makes the entire café turn to look at him. "She said yes!" he announces and Ichigo flushes, eyes flickering to an amused looking Minto nervously, trying to shush him and get him to sit down again but it doesn't help. He lets out another whoop before swooping in to peck her on the cheek while Minto still distracts her by wiggling her eyebrows.

Ichigo cries out in protest but he's already out the door. She decides she'll put salt in Minto's tea later, a prank Kish has suggested on multiple occasions, and the results are fantastic.

The day of the "movie date" arrives sooner than Ichigo was expecting. She takes Purin with her to the theater where they are supposed to meet the boys. As soon as they arrive, she is quickly gathered up in a hug, a flower placed gently in her hand, while Taruto is tackled. They create quite a scene.

Purin chooses the movie – it's rated R, she has to pick again – and Kish buys the tickets to the innocent cartoon. Taruto and Purin sit together in the center of the theater and Kish guides Ichigo to a row or two back so that they have a reasonable amount of space between them but can still keep an eye on the younger kids. It's empty other than them – the movie was released forever ago and it's a Wednesday afternoon – which is nice in a way but it also means that Kish and Taruto are free to be as destructive as possible.

It's a cute movie Ichigo thinks but she wasn't really paying attention, she had Kish to deal with. He kept trying to hold her hand and would whisper things in her ear like "C'mon Sweetie, just one kiss, nobody will ever know…" and "We could always sneak out for a minute or two…". He even nipped her ear making her cry out in surprise, turning to glare at him, but he only grinned.

Taruto grumbles turning back to give the two a dirty look and Purin peeks back curiously, shoving more popcorn in her mouth. "Gimme' some of that," Taruto orders and she holds the bucket out to him blinking innocently.

"Sure Taru-Taru, I told you I would share."

"Don't call me that," he grunts halfheartedly before getting a handful and turning around in his seat. "Duck and cover," he adds with a broad grin very similar to his brother's. Purin looks just as mischievous snuggling down in her seat while still trying to peek. "On three… one… two… three…"

"Bombs away!" she whispers loudly.

Taruto takes aim and throws a piece of popcorn back at his brother, hitting him right in the face just as he leans in for a kiss. Purin squeals in utter delight and Taruto can't help but smile himself, feeling pretty smug, especially when Purin tells him he has "the best aim _ever_". Kish growls lowly, turning to glare at the seats ahead, but his anger wanes when he hears a slightly muffled laugh from his side and instead he turns to pout at Ichigo who is struggling to clamp a hand over her mouth. Eventually she just gives up.

"It's not that funny…" he sighs but she only shakes her head, continuing to giggle.

"You have to admit that's good timing…"

"You mean 'horrible'," he corrects weakly. "Never again will I go on a double date with Taruto. This is sabotage."

She only smiles and ignores him taking Kish's bucket of popcorn from him. "You aren't going to just let him win like that are you?" she asks taking a handful of popcorn. She sticks her tongue out, taking aim, and throws all of it at them.

Purin squeals again and Taruto sputters making Ichigo smile at Kish brightly.

"I'm not going to lie…" he says, lopsided smile spreading back across his face. "That's really hot Kitten…"

She rolls her eyes punching his arm gently but she's still blushing. They're interrupted by a sudden onslaught of popcorn.

They continue on like that until they run out, giggling and carrying on, and then Kish declares "Provisional Truce" and calls Purin over to give her some money and send her out to get more popcorn. The plan goes awry when she keeps both buckets for her and Taruto.

Eventually it ends though and they decide that they should probably leave before they get in trouble. Ichigo brushes the popcorn off her clothes and even lets Kish take her hand as they leave; she scrunches up her nose at how buttery they are but he only laughs. They have to go separate ways though but even as Purin is tugging her away Kish catches Ichigo's hand once more and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. "Bye love, see you later Little Monkey!" he adds much louder as he backs away, following after a grumpy Taruto.

"Bye-bye onii-chan! Arigato!" Purin calls much too loudly in response before dragging Ichigo away.

Ichigo can't help but glance back, insides warm as she twirls the pink flower in her hands. She sort of wishes Taruto hadn't interrupted that kiss.

"That was tons of fun Kitten! I think we should do it again don't you? Maybe we could even get Retasu and Pai to come along! Okay, probably not, I mean it is Pai…"

"Hey there Beautiful, is it hot in here or is it just you…? Ow! Come on! You're even smiling don't punch me again! So heartless… is it because I have finally stolen your heart? Ouch!"

"Kitten, I don't think even Venus could match your beauty… I mean, just look at that blush, it's perfect… Wait! Don't walk away! Don't be shy sweetie… _ow_!"

"Heeey… uh, could I maybe have a little kiss…? No? Okay, I'll just go now before well…"

"Ah, I don't know what to _do_!"

Ichigo blinks at Moe as she sighs heavily, pouting. "What is it Moe?"

"'What is it'? Just the most important event of the year Ichigo!" she cries but her friend only glowers at her, not at all in the mood; their friendship has been going through a bit of a rough patch but Miwa has somehow managed to keep the group together.

Miwa giggles and Ichigo turns to her curiously. "I'm surprised you've forgotten Ichigo-chan! You've been looking forward to this for years now!"

"Huh?"

"The dance silly!"

Ichigo literally cries out in shock making those around her give her puzzled or annoyed glances but most of the students have gotten used to her strange behavior. The dance! The formal dance that she has been looking forward to since she started school at Daikon, the one that coincides with the blooming cherry blossoms and marks the end of their time at that school, the one that she has fantasized going to with Masaya time and time again. "I-I forgot!" she yelps hand clasped over her mouth.

"You need to find a date Ichigo-chan!" Miwa tells her, concerned for her friend. "Moe-chan does too though."

"What about you?" Ichigo asks almost defensively.

Miwa smiles blushing lightly, "Arai Arata asked me a few weeks ago actually…"

"Really? That's great Miwa! That is the boy in our math class isn't it?"

"Yes…" she giggles.

"The one with the glasses," Moe adds.

"Oh, and that little cowlick?"

"That's the one!"

"So you haven't found a date yet?" Ichigo asks and Moe groans.

"No… I thought that Koga-kun was going to ask me but then he asked that Matsuo girl instead!"

"Which one? Maki or Minae?"

She groans again resting her chin in her hand. "_Minae_…"

"What? But you're ten times prettier than her!"

Moe can't help but smirk a little, holding up her chin. "Yeah, well… I thought that Wantanabe might ask me but he didn't and the same goes for Ochi…" she sighs. "But what about you huh? You haven't been asked then? Got anyone in mind?"

"Well… I guess I could ask Masaya…" she mumbles but going with him no longer sounds wonderful and asking him feels like more of a burden than simply embarrassing. She frowns a little wondering just how her feelings have changed so drastically in such a short amount of time.

"Uh, Ichigo, he's going with Kimura Kimi…" Moe replies dryly. "He's still stuck on you but I doubt he'll back out on her, he's too nice for that."

"Oh…" Ichigo mumbles but she feels sort of relieved.

"This is why you shouldn't be dating a boy from another school!"

"I'm not!" she insists but Moe only rolls her eyes.

"When are you going to just admit it?" she huffs standing from the table and leaving.

"Don't worry, she'll come around…" Miwa cuts in and Ichigo purses her lips trying to decide which of them she is talking to. "Maybe you could ask if students from other schools are allowed to come Ichigo…"

She sighs but she really doesn't see any other way out of this.

You aren't allowed to go with anyone who doesn't go to Daikon it turns out, she gets a ridiculous amount of homework, and Ryou is relentless at work because someone had the nerve to complain about service. By the time Kish shows up, Ichigo's nerves are frayed and she wants to collapse. She stomps up to the table and Kish frowns easily recognizing that today isn't a good day to mess with his favorite Strawberry no matter how much he may want to.

"Kisshu…" she sighs and he looks up at her preparing a promise to not bother her too much but it turns out that's not what he needs to do at all. "I'm going to ask you something and I need you to just say 'yes' or 'no' and nothing else because I'm not in the mood okay?"

He can tell he didn't need her to tell him. "Sure…" he replies uncertainly.

She frowns slightly eyes finally flickering away from his but she stands firm, it's hard for Kish not to smile. "Well, in a couple of weeks, two Saturdays from now to be exact, there's going to be a formal dance at my school. Students from other schools aren't supposed to go but I was wondering if you would-"

"Yes!"

Ichigo jolts slightly but then purses her lips and narrows her eyes. "I'm not done…"

"If you're asking me to go with you then yes," he insists. "I would love to."

Her cheeks flush a pretty pink and some of the tension in her shoulders finally leaves. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay… Well, it's a formal okay? So you have to wear something nice. And you can't come in through the main entrance because there will be teachers there-"

"Kitten! Relax! I've snuck into your school before…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well…"

She gasps, "Are you the one who left all of that toilet paper-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says with a wink. "Just don't worry about it, I'll meet you there and take you home okay?"

"Okay…" she murmurs, smile coming to her face. "Thanks Kisshu…"

"No, thank _you_ Sweetheart…"

The day just got ten times better for both of them.

Ichigo figures she could just borrow a dress from Minto but she has the childish desire to buy one of her own that she can keep and undoubtedly put on again every once and a while just so she can twirl around. She tells her mother and she readily agrees but as they shop Ichigo is bombarded with questions about her date and by the time they get home – perfect dress now purchased – she's a little nervous about it. It only get's worse when her mom tells her dad and they find out it's not even Masaya.

The next day, Ichigo stomps up to Kish again.

"We have a problem."

"Already?" he asks, lips pulling into a smirk.

"I need you to come to my house to pick me up. At eight."

"Okay," he says easily.

"My parents want to meet you…" she adds warily and is shocked when his eyes light up.

"Really? I'm up for that…" he replies with a smile. Under normal circumstances or – in other words – with any other girl, Kisshu would avoid such a thing for multiple reasons: first off, dads usually don't like him; meeting a girl's parents is something serious in a relationship and Kish just doesn't have serious relationships, no matter what the girl thinks; and then there's always the fact that he just doesn't really care enough to go to that effort. But this is Ichigo and Kish is tired of everyone thinking that he isn't serious – really, he has no clue where they got that from – and he wants to prove himself to them but most importantly to her. His smile grows when he sees her blatant shock. "I would be more than happy to meet your parents Kitten."

That finally snaps her out of it. "Okay but you have to promise not to call me 'Kitten' or try to kiss me or anything like that! I guess I should add that you can't, under any circumstances, call me anything other than Ichigo-chan in front of them, knowing you," she continues nervously.

"Ichigo-chan," he says with a lopsided smile. "Don't worry so much, I will be the perfect gentleman when I pick you up and then when I drop you off."

She narrows her eyes. "And in between?"

"I will be the playful boy you know and love…"

"Uh-huh…" she mumbles but she's still smiling lightly. "So, what can I get you Kish?"

"Kitten, you are going to be so pretty Saturday…"

"Wonder what Masaya will think when he sees us together… What? I was just wondering…"

"What if we snuck Taruto and Purin in too? C'mon, double dates are fun! You know that. Well, I guess they would cause a lot of trouble and probably blow my cover… Okay, not one of my better ideas."

"It's tomorrow, aren't you excited Kitten? Oh man, we're gonna' have so much fun…"

Ichigo got over her nerves at one point but now they're back with a vengeance.

She sits next to her mother on the couch fiddling with the hem of her dress as her mom tries to do her makeup. "Ichigo, sweetie, relax!" The woman chuckles, tilting her daughters chin up. "Okay, now look up again…"

Ichigo is nervous about how Kish will act in front of her parents and then about how he'll act once they actually get there. She can't have him being a rude pervert in front of her parents and she can't have him embarrassing her in front of her friends. And oh gosh this will just prove that they're dating to Moe! But they aren't! He's just doing her a favor is all…

"Why are you so nervous honey?" Sakura asks her daughter, running her fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Sorry…" Ichigo mumbles.

"No reason to be sorry, I was just curious what's wrong. You're just ready to go aren't you? I can't wait to meet this new boy though! You have good taste, just like your mom," she adds with a wink. "That Aoyama was a gentleman and I'm sure Ikisatashi-kun is too…"

"Mom, I'm not so sure he is…" Ichigo mumbles after a moment of hesitance and she finds herself telling her mother everything from the top. When she's done her mother is leaning back looking at her daughter with an amused glint in her eyes, hand only half-covering her smile. "So, that's it…" Ichigo concludes glancing at the clock nervously. She sort of sped through it so it didn't take very long but she included most of the important things she thinks.

"Honestly…" Sakura begins with a sigh and Ichigo fidgets nervously. "The good boys aren't always the best and the bad boys can be a lot more fun," she explains earning a surprised little squeak. "Perfect can be boring, quirks are much more interesting! And the idea of dating someone new and popular can be exciting but drama isn't a good thing in big quantities, nothing is. But he sounds crazy about you honey, any boy that would trail after you for so long even though he knows you aren't interested and already have a crush has to be."

This only makes Ichigo more anxious.

By the time that the doorbell rings she's a tightly wound bundle of nerves, jumping slightly. Sakura is delighted, hopping up to answer it, leaving her horrified daughter and fuming husband on the couch. Ichigo listens, hears her mother laugh and carry on over something, and wants to sink into the couch and disappear. When she comes back Kish is following close behind and Ichigo is relieved to see that he's at least dressed sort of nice. He has on black pants, coat on his arm, and his shirt is tucked in but he really needs to button it up higher…

"You certainly are a charmer…" her mother giggles and Ichigo wants to smack herself for not even considering the embarrassment that her parents would cause.

Kish smiles brightly in response. "Why thank you," he chirps and she only chuckles.

Ichigo wants to shoot herself.

He turns away from Sakura to instead face her father who is standing. Kish offers his hand and he takes it begrudgingly. "Ikisatashi…"

"It's an honor to meet you Momomiya-san," he replies, un-phased. "Your daughter is very special to me you know, thank you for allowing me to take her out tonight." He only grunts in response. Kish looks to his Kitten and grins brightly. "Ichigo, you look lovely…" he says and she flushes, too embarrassed to realize in what way he addressed her but her father isn't.

Before Ichigo's dad can get too angry about the incident, her mother hurries them out the door slamming it shut behind them.

Kish grins at Ichigo proudly. "Did I do good?"

"As well as could be expected…" she sighs. "Come on, we should get going before he comes out and tries to kill you…"

Kish takes her hand before she can object, guiding her along. "You really do look beautiful Ichigo…" he tells her, appraising her appearance and enjoying how she flushes and looks away. She has on a pretty little pink dress with black lace and sparkles; her neck is bare and though it's been that way for a while now he can't help but focus on it and feel a bit smug about it.

"Thank you…" she mumbles softly.

"I'll have to leave you for a minute," he begins suddenly and she looks up at him with obvious alarm. "When we get to your school I mean, you'll have to go in alone and I'll meet up with you inside."

"How do you get in?" Ichigo asks curiously just to have her nose tapped, Kish's shoulder gently bumping into her own.

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"Not this time," he says with a grin. "If I do get in trouble I don't want you to get mixed up in it, okay?"

"Okay…" she mutters back. Ichigo doesn't understand why that makes her feel so nice and warm inside but it does.

The rest of the way to her school, Kish asks her about her friends and her parents. She tells him about how crazy her dad can be, especially when it comes to boys, and he laughs telling her about how his dad wouldn't even know what to do with a daughter. They talk about their moms too, Ichigo tells him how close she is with hers and he tells her about cooking with his mom when he was little. Ichigo decides it would be a good idea to warn him about her two friends, saying that they'll probably bombard him with questions, and he grins telling her that he can't wait to introduce her to _his_ friends.

"We haven't even gotten to the dance and we're already having fun," Kish chuckles squeezing her hand.

She smiles, "Yeah, it has…"

There's a comfortable silence but when Daikon comes into view Kish pulls Ichigo to a stop. "What is it?" she asks warily, worried that he may try to do something like fill the principal's office and cover the sign with toilet paper again.

"I just… Why'd you ask me?" he replies shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Surely you could have gotten Masaya to go with you or something, so why did you ask me to?"

"Well… I… I mean you're my friend and… I didn't really have anyone else I wanted to ask and no one was going to ask me…" she mumbles and he scoffs. "What?" she snaps back pouting.

"'No one'? Really Kitten?"

"It's not like I'm popular or pretty or anything…"

"Kitten, you're gorgeous, don't be silly," he tells her gently and smiles when she blushes thickly. "Did Masaya really not ask you?"

"No, he's going with this other girl," she replies with a shrug. "I would rather go with you anyway… I mean, I don't mean it like that! Kish! Stop grinning like that! I just-"

"Don't worry Kitten, I know what you mean…" he says with a wink and she huffs, weakly pushing him away.

"Come on," Ichigo snaps. "We need to get inside, Miwa-chan will get nervous…"

"Right, I think this is where we'll part but not to worry my Princess we will be reunited soon!" he tells her with a grin. "I'll find you in the gym, okay sweetie?" he asks pulling her hand to his lips so he can kiss it.

He releases her, turning away, but she grabs his hand only seconds later and when he turns to ask her what it is she stands on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then she's hurrying away. He smiles at her back as she goes, pressing his hand to his skin.

Maybe she's starting to fall for him, maybe he'll finally have her. He lets out a loud whoop before hurrying away, eager to meet up with his kitten again.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go! Last chapter! A lot of you have been upset that there aren't going to be any more chapters after this but a lot of you have been commenting on how long the chapters are too so hopefully that evens things out. Thank you all for your continued support! Now for a fluffy little chapter to wrap things up.

Chapter 5:

"Ichigo, this is ridiculous. Where is he? If you actually came with him he should be here by now, shouldn't he?"

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan, I'm sure he'll get here soon. Oh, that's right, he came with you didn't he? Well… I doubt he's gotten caught! I'm sure he'll be here."

"Hey Momomiya-san! Are you having fun? Isn't this just great! Oh, who did you come with? I was shocked when I heard how you turned Masaya-kun down! What do you mean you didn't? Gosh, no need to get so angry!"

"Can you believe it? That Momo girl turned down Masaya! I know, isn't it just horrid of her! He deserves so much better! But hey, looks like nobody even came with her! Serves her right!"

Ichigo feels sick to her stomach. Kish and her split up so that he could get in the school another way but he hasn't came back yet and it's been thirty minutes now if not longer. She wonders if he's decided that now that she obviously likes him he's won, that their little game is over and done, and he's simply left to go share his success with his friends or his brothers. She feels like an absolute fool for falling for it – for him – like this. It doesn't help that all of these girls keep sending her nasty looks and saying twisted things just within her hearing.

Miwa tries to cheer her up and drag her out of the corner where she's planted herself but Ichigo won't budge, she refuses to. Miwa brought her something to drink but decided against getting her a cupcake too, she didn't actually drink it anyway. Ichigo's friend has finally given in with a sigh, going to dance with her own date; Ichigo watches Miwa as she does, a shy smile on her face and cheeks bright, and feels a little better. She's made a point of not looking at Moe at this point, too angry at her friend to be able to bear watching her snuggle up to her own date, and Masaya as well though she only spotted him once when she first entered. His date is painfully beautiful in her expensive blue dress with her hair pulled back and lips a vibrant pink but Ichigo is surprisingly and pleasantly unaffected by it, doesn't feel even the slightest stirring of jealousy; it feels nice to be free of it, of him, but now she's just wrapped herself up in another boy she thinks and this one will be much worse. This has been the light point of the dance.

"Momomiya-san?" Ichigo lets out a yelp, just about jumping out of her skin, and jerks her head in Masaya's direction; he must have snuck up on her while she was thinking about him. Under normal circumstances she would be horrified but it's not that bad. She feels happy all over again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he murmurs smiling gently. "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"Hi Aoyama-kun!" she gushes, flooded with sudden warm and mushy feelings. He left his date just to come over and talk to her! How kind of him! Ichigo had almost forgotten how nice he was, all of the other reasons she liked him too. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good," he says with that brilliant smile of his. Ichigo thinks her heart might melt, he's just so handsome and kind, but it doesn't feel the same as it used to. "Who did you come with if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh… um…"

"Gomen, I just thought that you would have a date, you're just so pretty-" he tells her but quickly backtracks, cheeks darkening. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

I bubble of nervous giggles escapes her and Ichigo clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle them, feeling her heated cheeks beneath her fingertips. In the dim lighting Masaya's eyes still manage to shine and she thinks that it must just be his own light coming through. She thinks he might be cuter if they shone with some mischief too. He's terribly handsome in his tucked in shirt and dress pants but studying his attire makes her stomach twist and her chest hurt because she can't help but remember Kish; she doesn't think Masaya looks quite so handsome. "No, no," she says nervously, embarrassed when she realizes she's just been staring. "I… thank you Aoyama-kun, that's very nice of you…" she murmurs giving him her best smile.

He returns her smile tenfold and they simply stand there for a moment, feeling warm and giddy, until the song changes. Masaya offers his hand and Ichigo looks down at it dumbly for a moment before looking back up at him. "I'm not very good at dancing to new, faster music but I can slow dance," he explains with a chuckle. "Kimura-san enjoys those more than I do I'm afraid. Would you join me though?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Ichigo squeals waving her hands franticly. "I mean I would love to but I'm just not a good dancer!"

"I'm sure you're a lovely dancer, Momomiya-san…"

"No, no! I'm terrible!" she continues to insist.

"Please? Just one?" he begs and she finds herself giving in, carefully placing a hand in his. It's darker than hers and it's strange after holding one so much paler.

"I have two left feet," she mutters nervously even as he guides her out on the dance floor, "I swear I do. I couldn't dance to save my life, I'll probably break my neck out there…"

Masaya laughs, smiling back at her as they weave through the other couples, and she finally falls silent her cheeks flushed and lip caught between her teeth. The song is partially over by the time they've made their way to the middle of the dance floor but he still presses a hand to her waist – high on her waist but not too high or anything – and captures one of her hands in his own still smiling brightly; Ichigo in turn carefully settles her free hand on his shoulder and tries with all her might not to step on his shiny shoes. He leaves a good amount of space between them making it almost awkward and his touch doesn't send chills down her spine or even make her heart pick up speed in her chest.

Ichigo is over him but it's still nice, he's still nice, and she thinks that it might be better if she just went back to liking him. Maybe this was destiny or something. That thought makes her sad. She had always imagined going to this dance with Masaya hadn't she? This had been her dream for so long and now it's coming true, all of this is a bit like a fairytale. With all of these boys paying attention to her and all. So why can't she just enjoy it? Why can't she just forget about Kisshu and be happy here with Masaya?

"I'm sorry!" she squeals when she accidently steps on Masaya's foot just like she feared. She's just glad that she hadn't listened to her mother and went in flats.

Masaya's laugh is strained and Ichigo just wants to disappear right this second. "It's fine Momomiya-san…"

"Um… so who is it that you came with?" Ichigo asks carefully even though she already knows, she's just eager to change the subject really.

"Kimura-san," he answers instantly. "She's talking with some friends so I thought I'd go talk to some of mine," he explains with another warm smile.

"I saw her earlier, she looked very pretty! I'm pretty sure she must be the prettiest girl here!" Ichigo tells him with a giggle but her smile fades at the look on his face. "Masaya-kun?"

"It's nothing," he replies carefully licking his lips. Ichigo doesn't think she's ever seen Masaya do something like that before, it is terribly human and teenage boy-like, it's bizarre coming from him. "It's just that… well, as lovely as Kimura is… I can't agree with you…"

"What do you mean…?" she asks slowly, honestly shocked.

"There's someone much more beautiful than her here today…"

Ichigo's face heats up and she stumbles slightly so that Masaya has to catch her elbow to keep her steady. "I-I'm sorry! I just, oh gosh, I'm sorry!" she says taking a step back and his fingers trailing against her skin makes her blush thicken further, horribly embarrassed.

"Momomiya-san," he says softly. "Can I ask you a personal question…?"

"Yes," she stutters without much thought if any.

"Are you… are you really not in a relationship with Ikisatashi-kun?"

"Oh…" she squeaks but can't say much more because her tongue suddenly feels numb and her insides squirm. "I… well it is complicated…" she mutters. "It's funny really! I… I think he may have ditched me… I asked him to come with me… even though it's against the rules but I just didn't know who else I would go with but… he's not here," she concludes with a nervous giggle. "I should have asked you before Kimura did I guess!"

When he takes a step closer, Ichigo doesn't feel like everything just melts away – the voices, the colored lights, the music – and it's just the two of them, she feels like it all becomes much sharper and more awkward, inappropriate. He's closer than he allowed himself to be before and his hand lands lower on her waist this time but his eyes still shine. He's going to kiss her she thinks and her mind doesn't blank like it did with Kish and he's not going to really kiss her, surely not, and she doesn't _want_ him to – she takes a step back.

He blinks at her owlishly but quickly takes a step back too. "I'm sorry," she says in a rush and turns to wade back through the dancers, the majority of them stopped to watch curiously. Ichigo decides that was the worse conversation she's ever had with anyone and she doubts "I'm sorry" has ever been said so many times or that there has ever been a more awkward dance. Her dream has turned into a bit of a nightmare.

When she makes her way back to her dark little corner she has to stop she's so shocked to find Kish there waiting for her; she feels guilty and even sicker to her stomach than before, especially when he narrows his eyes and begins to stalk closer. "So, when I got to my usual entrance I found it blocked by a couple of teachers and when I moved on to another it was locked up tight, couldn't manage to pick it. I had to climb into a window and then figure out how exactly to get back here. That understandably took a while but when I got here and start asking people if they'd seen you they all tell me 'she's dancing with Aoyama'," he says and his voice is flat and cold. It hurts to have him talk to her like that. "Then I went to sweep you away from him-"

"Kish, it's not like that!" she whimpers, fingers twisting together. "I thought you had ditched me-"

"I texted you to tell you what was happening!" he seethes back. "Why would I even do that to you?"

"I don't know! Why would you come here with me?"

"Because I like you!"

"I…"

"I like you Ichigo and I thought you were beginning to like me too but I was obviously mistaken!" he growls raking his hand through his hair. "You're still stuck on him!"

"I thought you had ditched me and Masaya came to ask me to dance!" she continues stubbornly, fists clenched by her sides now and eyes narrowed. "I went because he's my friend and I thought you weren't coming and I wanted to actually have some fun and not think about how sad I was and how you had just-just left me here to embarrass myself and-"

He kisses her. He clasps her face in his hands and kisses her forcefully until she finally stops trying to squirm away, shoving at his chest and making muffled protests, and kisses back. She's soft – her skin, her lips, and her hair – and warm – her hand pressing against his, her cheek beneath, and her entire body when she carefully steps closer – and he never wants to stop kissing her ever. Kish thinks she feels the same with the way she's eagerly pressing closer, grasping at his hand and shoulder. But when he finally pulls away he realizes that a small crowd has tried to gather subtly, eyes wide and hands hiding mouths as they whisper away, and there are a few that are watching blatantly: a couple of girls with broad smiles and Masaya who looks a lot less happy to see Ichigo kissing him.

"Oh my god," she squeaks stumbling back, shocked. Well, the world certainly melted away when she kissed him. "Oh my god."

"It's not that big of a deal," he assures her. "They can deal with it."

"I don't care if they can deal with it!" she hisses. "I care if I can deal with it! Do you know how fast this sort of thing gets around?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea considering how quickly the rumor about us was spread in my school," Kish tells her with a lopsided smile. "Guess we just confirmed it. I mean…"

"Oh hush," she snaps, batting at his chest. "I… would you want to get out of here? This entire night has just been a mess and… I just want to leave."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to ruin it for you…" he mutters softly immediately feeling guilty.

"It's fine Kish, I just thought it might be nice to go see the cherry blossoms…" Ichigo peeks up at him with a nervous little smile.

Kish grins so broadly it hurts. "Thought you'd never ask Kitten."

"Just don't let my friends hear you say that!" she orders dragging him over to Moe and Miwa. "This is Kisshu, Kisshu this is Moe and Miwa my friends."

"Ladies…" he greets, still grinning like a fool, and the two of them giggle. "Hey Aoyama."

"Hello Ikisatashi-kun…" he replies reluctantly.

"I um, we were just going to leave so I guess I'll see you two Monday, okay?" Ichigo tells them as she shifts nervously from foot to foot and the two giggle some more.

Moe smirks, "You guys are lucky that the teachers are busy with the spilled punch… That certainly was some kiss-"

"Moe!" Miwa admonishes, glaring weakly. "Stop it!"

Ichigo's blush is creeping down her neck and Kish's guilt is eating him up until Moe steps forward to pull Ichigo into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for everything you know Ichigo-chan…"

"I'm sorry too Moe-chan…" she says returning the hug.

They withdraw and smile gently at each other, saying a quick goodbye, before Ichigo and Kish slip away. "Okay, can you run in that dress Kitty Cat?" Kish asks her as he draws her away towards the entrance.

"What? Why?" She gives him a suspicious look. "What is it you're planning Kish?"

"We're gonna' make a mad dash Kitten, sound good?"

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon sweetie, we gotta' get out of here somehow and this will be a lot easier than slipping out a window! I guess that would give me an excuse to see up your skirt but…"

She punches his arm weakly but she's more concerned with suppressing her grin; this is a lot more fun than just standing around in a crowded gym. They creep up to the doors carefully and when Kish says "go" they dart past the two teachers standing there, thankfully wrapped up in a conversation, and run laughing down the hall, doing the same when they reach the main doors. When they get outside Kish whoops, ignoring the calls of the teachers, and takes Ichigo by the hand before running towards the park; Ichigo looks like something magical, a fairy, he thinks, with her cheeks a vibrant pink and her hair flowing and her beautiful dress. Masaya must be cursing himself right now he decides and tells her just that; her blush is perfect.

"Oh my god! Did you see Ichigo and that boy kissing? I didn't think she had it in her!"

"I don't know about you all but I thought he was pretty cute… Now that I think about it he actually looked familiar didn't he… we don't have class with him do we? No! Really? He's not from our school?"

"Oh my god, that was that boy that almost beat Masaya-kun in the tournament! It was! I swear! I can't believe she would betray him and our school like that!"

"Oh shut up! They're cute and happy! Hush Miwa, I've got this. Ichigo-chan likes him for him it's not to get at Aoyama! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Honestly! She's too sweet for that!"

The park is empty and quiet, everything dull and silvery grey in the moonlight, and it makes their laughter echo loudly but Ichigo can't bring herself to care especially when she spots a firefly. "Look!" she breathes and slips forward to capture it in her hands, holding it close and shifting her fingers so she can peek in at its soft glow.

Kish chuckles stuffing his hands in his pockets before coming over to her, "Yeah, and there are a lot more, look around Ichigo."

"I know, I know, I just like to catch them is all…" she explains suddenly becoming flustered.

He smiles wrapping an arm around her. "Don't be embarrassed Kitten, it's cute…" he tells her reaching out to catch one himself and hold it up for her.

"Why do you even call me that?" she asks as she reaches out to allow the little lightning bug to crawl onto her finger.

"You know, I can't really remember how I started calling you that… it fits you though…" he says thoughtfully, watching her cock her head and smile at the bug. "You're feisty and cute and enjoy catching bugs… ow! I'm only kidding Kitten…" he laughs when she elbows him in the ribs. "Come on, thought you wanted to see the cherry blossoms."

"I do! We have all night though, there's no reason to rush…" she says weakly with a pout but he only laughs and takes her by the hand.

They spot a few fireflies in the woods but Ichigo restrains herself instead of hurrying to catch them; Kish watches her narrow her eyes at them and purse her lips, trying not to laugh and let her know he's watching. He makes a mental note to bring her here again with some jars, maybe she would do that with him next weekend. That would be great.

When Ichigo sees the cherry blossom tree it successfully distracts her. The blossoms look silver and beautiful in the moonlight, the sky is clear and alight with stars, and all of the fireflies drifting about twinkle. It takes her breath away, makes her squeeze Kish's hand tight in her own. He smiles at her reaction, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"It's so pretty…" she mumbles distantly and he outright laughs at that.

"Yeah, not as pretty as you Kitten," he tells her smiling down at her warmly as she blinks.

She feels special and beautiful tonight, enough so that she can't bring herself to stop Kish from continuing to gently kiss her cheek. She thinks she likes being told she's prettier than this scene than being told she's prettier than Kimura. She thinks this is a much better dream than her original.

"Hey, I have an idea…" Kish tells her with a grin, taking her by both her hands to pull her into the clearing.

"Oh god…"

"What do you mean 'oh god'?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this is all…"

"I'm wounded!" he cries. "My ideas are the best! Anyway," he continues with a smile, "I just wanted to ask you to dance with me…"

She blushes thickly, stumbling over her objections, completely horrified at the prospect of stepping on Kish's feet the way she did with Masaya, but then she realizes that he's not going to smile stiffly at her if she does, he'll only laugh along with her and tell her she's silly and despite herself she'll probably laugh too. "Okay…" she begins carefully. "But I'm not very good. I stepped on Masaya's feet."

He tries not to but he can't help but snort. "Oh my pretty Kitty, how I love you," he sighs leaning in to press a kiss to her nose. She grips his hands a little tighter and he quickly pulls away, realizing just what he said. "Right, so, c'mon, off with your shoes."

"What?"

"Take off your shoes, I will too," he tells her already toeing them off. "It will be more fun this way."

She giggles, holding onto his arm as she pulls off her flats. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, crazy for you," he replies with a grin and she ducks her head blushing.

They leave their shoes together along with Kish's socks and jacket and he pulls her along, further into the field. He sweeps her up into his arms, one slipping around her waist to pull her close, one hand sliding down her arm to capture her hand in his again. She holds her breath, face flushed, as he pulls her right up against him; this isn't anything like how Masaya danced with her, it's the complete opposite.

"Kish!"

"Aw, don't be that way sweetie, it's just us here there's nobody to judge." He smiles when she continues to glare up at him, "You're pretty hot when you're angry you know."

"Kish!"

"It's true!" he laughs when she tries to step on his foot on purpose. "Kitten, you weigh close to nothing, that doesn't hurt a bit."

She can't help but laugh too.

He lifts her up, telling her to stand on his feet and she does, giggling all the while. He dances with her like that for a while, whispering silly things in her ear so she can't stop laughing, smiling – he loves that smile and her laugh is like bells. Eventually she's out of breath and tucks herself against his chest, letting him press his nose to her hair and wind his arms around her waist. She fits there perfectly and it helps keep her warm, neither want to move.

Eventually Kish sets her on her own two feet, smiling when she glowers at him, and spins her about making her squeal like a little girl and admire her dress; he's too busy looking at her smile to pay it much attention honestly.

"Kish?" Ichigo murmurs when she catches him staring.

"Hm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"You of course," he chuckles drawing her in again.

This time he keeps her close, wraps his arms around her waist and lets her wrap her arms around his neck. "Do you really like me Kish?"

"Yes Kitten, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Maybe I just like to hear it," she replies softly, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

He hums, eagerly pulling her even closer, and returns the kiss before pressing kisses all along her jaw, smiling against her skin when she tries to protest. "It's getting pretty late I bet," she tells him, batting him away with another giggle when he tries to kiss her nose again. "I'll have to go home soon…"

"Could we do this again?"

"What? Dance in the middle of the park like a couple of weirdos?"

"Don't be that way Kitten! You enjoyed it!" he laughs, tickling her sides.

"Stop!" she giggles trying to jerk away and he does, pulling her back again.

"Next Saturday night I'll pick you up again," he says slowly, "and I'll bring some glass jars or something so we can catch fireflies."

"Really?" she gasps, bouncing, and he laughs at how eager she is, how broad her smile is.

"Yes really."

She grins at him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Kisshu…"

"Anything for you princess," he murmurs back, kissing her hair gently.

She pulls away to smile shyly and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see if my parents will let me but… if they do…"

"Yes?"

"Could I wear my dress again?"

He grins at her, "Whatever you want silly Kitty. But I have a question for you…"

She pulls back to look at him suspiciously and is surprised to see him look away nervously. "Well… would you be my girlfriend? My real girlfriend?"

She blushes and ducks her head to hide it. "Yeah, of course…"

His grin is the goofiest she's seen yet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he singsongs, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then her lips, before sweeping her off her feet in a bear hug. When he sets her down again his smile is softer. "I really do like you Ichigo…"

She ducks her head nervously, biting at her lip, "I like you too…"

They get their shoes on and Kish carries Ichigo home, "Like a proper princess" he says, and the next Saturday they come back, Ichigo in her dress and Kish carrying two glass jars, and they catch fireflies.

"Kitten! It's our one year anniversary don't you know? You thought I forgot didn't you? Nope, it's really difficult to forget the best night of your life. Here, look, I got you something. C'mon, don't give me that look! I thought I told you I have the best ideas…" he says with a sly smile, pulling something out from behind his back.

She smiles up at him, setting her homework aside. They're in the park as usual and this is their supposed time to be studying together but it's usually spent goofing off. He sits down in front of her grinning, holding out a large white box wrapped up with a red ribbon. She takes it and frowns at him. "I didn't get you anything…"

"Kitten, you don't need to get me anything. You just need to keep putting up with me, that's gift enough."

She rolls her eyes untying the ribbon and slowly pulling off the lid of the box. "Kish!" she gasps when she finds a little silver bell strung on a pink ribbon inside, resting on a pillow of silky pink sparkles. "It's so pretty! Help me put it on!" she orders twisting around and he laughs brushing her hair aside.

"I would much rather help you put the other on…"

"What?"

"The dress Kitten," he explains, amused.

"Dress?" she repeats numbly pulling out the silky pink and letting it unfold. "Oh my god, how much did this cost you? What if it doesn't fit?"

"Kitty Cat," he says tying the bow and pressing a kiss to her neck. "I've been holding this waist," he continues, winding his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, "for so long that I think I can tell what will fit it."

"Kish!" she huffs batting at him. "You're still such a pervert!" She kisses his cheek anyway.

"This has been a lot of fun," Ichigo giggles, glass jar full of lightning bugs clutched to her chest, as she wanders over to the old cherry blossom tree. She looks back at Kish and smiles. "Thank you Kisshu…"

"Anything for you princess…" he replies watching as she leans back against the tree trunk. "Hey, I have to ask you something though…"

"What is it?" she asks, blinking at him.

He only grins, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket, and tries not to smile when her eyes grow wide. "That's… a lot smaller than the last box…" Ichigo mutters nervously.

"Kitten…"

"I mean… if that's a necklace I might cry. Not that I'm expecting something else or anything I just meant-"

"Ichigo," Kish continues slipping down to one knee, "I promise you it's not another necklace. It's small, golden, and circular in shape."

"You are not joking around during your proposal!"

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't have it any other way…" he replies with a grin.

She glowers at him for a moment but finally sighs and gives in, "No, I guess I wouldn't."

He flicks it open, holding it up to her, and she clamps a hand over her mouth standing stock-still. "This is where you respond. Preferably with a 'yes' but I don't know-"

Ichigo throws her arms around him, practically tackling him, and he laughs returning the hug. "Yes," she says firmly pressing a kiss to his lips. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you, Kish, I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo."


End file.
